


Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Language of Flowers, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Дэн — владелец популярного цветочного магазина, и цветы его интересуют намного больше, чем люди. Так продолжается до того момента, когда в магазине, а затем и в его жизни, появляется Фил. Вскоре они становятся друзьями, и Дэн по уши влюбляется в Фила. Но есть проблема: Фил помолвлен, а Дэн — флорист на его свадьбе. Всё становится ещё сложнее, когда Фил подвергает сомнению всё, что он знал о любви и о себе, когда понимает, что к настоящей любви не всегда ведут традиционные пути.





	Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Dare You to Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300762) by [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite). 



> AU по фильму "Представь нас вместе".  
> переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF YouTube 2018  
> отбечено командой WTF YouTube 2018  
> разрешение на перевод получено.

День в «Игре бутонов» сегодня тянется медленно. Этот небольшой цветочный магазин в самом сердце Лондона принадлежит Дэну Хауэллу. Ему двадцать два года, и он любит цветы больше, чем кто-либо из его знакомых — в этом он точно уверен. Цветы — в буквальном смысле слова его жизнь. В университете Дэн изучал ботанику и предпринимательство, и одновременно работал над тем, чтобы обзавестись собственным цветочным магазином. Сразу после выпуска он вложил в него всё своё время, усилия и деньги, он построил его с нуля — не буквально, конечно, но он нашёл пустующее здание. Это было делом не из лёгких, но и не чем-то непосильным, и теперь «Игра бутонов» была предметом гордости и радости Дэна, самой важной вещью из тех, что он когда-либо делал. И, по правде говоря, он действительно гордился собой.

«Игра бутонов» открылась около года назад, и дело процветает, особенно в периоды праздников. О его магазине так много говорили, что он стал тем местом в Лондоне, куда можно пойти, когда необходимо в последнюю минуту найти букет для любимого человека, потому что ты забыл про его день рождения. И несмотря на то, что Дэн владеет магазином, он и работает там же — иногда за кассой, иногда он просто ходит по торговому залу и может подсказать несведущему человеку, что азалии означают «первую любовь» и на день матери их дарить не стоит.

Сегодняшний день выдался спокойным: за последние пару часов заходили всего несколько покупателей, и Дэн расслабленно играет в телефоне прямо за прилавком, потому что может себе позволить — не уволят же его за это. Колокольчик над входной дверью громко звенит, Дэн поднимает взгляд и видит очень высокого парня — возможно, ростом с него самого, а ведь Дэн вымахал ни много ни мало на шесть футов и два дюйма, — с очень тёмными волосами, скорее всего крашеными, но какая разница, ведь этот цвет ему очень идёт. Парень заходит в магазин и осматривает все выставленные букеты, пока его взгляд не падает на Дэна. А тот не может отрицать, что при виде вошедшего его сердце пропустило пару ударов — это, наверное, самый привлекательный человек из всех, кого Дэн видел за долгое время. Темноволосый парень улыбается ему и продолжает осматриваться вокруг, проходя мимо огромного количества цветочных композиций и букетов, гордо собранных Дэном собственноручно.

— Привет! — громко выпаливает Дэн, ведь когда он оказывается рядом с привлекательными людьми, он начисто забывает, как говорить тише. Посетитель подскакивает от удивления, явно не ожидая, что на него будет кричать сотрудник магазина. — Эм, добро пожаловать в «Игру бутонов», — говорит Дэн, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать заикаться, потому что он всегда заикается, когда нервничает, а один только взгляд на этого парня взвинтил его нервы до предела. Парень улыбается, совсем слегка, одним уголком рта. У него самые голубые глаза из всех, что Дэн когда-либо видел — они напоминают ему только что распустившиеся голубые гортензии.

— Я… я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Дэн, проклиная себя. Он, чёрт побери, запнулся.

— Гм, — парень робко улыбается и оглядывается по сторонам. — Я ещё не уверен, — наконец произносит он.

Дэн улыбается.

— Просто дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

Он отворачивается и начинает возиться у прилавка, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он думает ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, хочет завести беседу с этим парнем, но он слишком уж неловкий и застенчивый, и вообще, этот парень совсем не из его лиги. Но всё равно, это не останавливает Дэна от того, чтобы следить за ним, пока тот бродит по магазину. И, если честно, ему очень нравится этот вид.

— Так, так, так, — к Дэну подходит Луиз, одна из его любимых сотрудниц и по совместительству лучшая подруга. Она тоже следит за рослым молодым покупателем, пока тот бесцельно ходит по магазину, разглядывая букеты один за другим.

Дэн тихо посмеивается.

— Успокойся, Лу, ты же замужем, — говорит он.

— Но ты — нет. — Луиз бросает на него коварный взгляд. — Считаешь его хорошеньким, так ведь?

Дэн слегка краснеет.

— Возможно, — бормочет он, а затем равнодушно пожимает плечами, потому что это не такое уж большое дело — к ним всё время заходят симпатичные покупатели. — И что?

— Так почему бы тебе не… — она обрывает фразу на полуслове и многозначительно двигает бровями.

— Почему бы мне не состроить ему дурацкую рожу? — шутливо спрашивает Дэн, хотя и знает наверняка, на что намекает Луиз. Не секрет, что она в последнее время пыталась помочь Дэну найти кого-нибудь — не то чтобы он возражал, он совершенно точно был бы не против, чтобы у него был кто-то. Но даже помимо того факта, что Дэн никогда не смешивает работу с удовольствием — и у удовольствия в данной ситуации высокий рост, голубые глаза и длинные руки под клетчатой тканью рубашки — он этого парня даже не знает.

Луиз закатывает глаза.

— Если честно, иногда я даже не знаю, как терплю тебя, — говорит она, и Дэн ухмыляется. — Я о том, что он тебе понравился, так подойди и поговори с ним! — подбадривает его Луиз, и Дэн тотчас же шикает на неё.

— Да тише ты! Я очень не хочу, чтобы весь магазин…

— Здесь никого нет, — перебивает его Луиз.

Дэн не обращает на неё никакого внимания.

— …знал, что он мне понравился. Кроме того, о чём вообще мне с ним говорить?

— Это может показаться безумием, но ты мог бы поговорить с ним о цветах, — предлагает Луиз, и Дэну кажется, что она отвесила ему пощёчину своим сарказмом. — Ну в самом деле, посмотри на него, — Луиз кивает в его сторону, — он похож на потерявшегося щенка, ты нужен ему, Дэн.

Дэн издаёт тихий стон.

— Заткнись! — бормочет он и чувствует, что краснеет; кажется, всё его лицо горит.

— Ну давай же, Медвежонок, — говорит Луиз, используя старое прозвище, прилипшее к нему с тех пор, как она впервые назвала его так много лет назад. — Что тебе терять?

— Ладно, чисто гипотетически, — начинает Дэн, — даже если я действительно подойду к нему и заведу разговор, ничего из этого не выйдет. Он, наверное, даже не гей.

— И ты тоже, — замечает Луиз, и Дэн вынужден отдать это очко ей — в конце концов, быть бисексуалом и быть геем — это две разные вещи. — Ты так и не узнаешь, если не попытаешься, — добавляет она.

Дэн нервно покусывает нижнюю губу.

— Не знаю…

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — говорит Луиз. — Ты подходишь к этому парнише, выдаёшь ему немного своего фирменного обаяния и крадёшь его сердце. А потом я куплю тебе обед.

Дэн усмехается. Только Луиз может подкупать его едой, чтобы заставить заигрывать с симпатичным покупателем.

— Ладно, ладно, договорились, — сдается он, делает глубокий вдох, подходит к парню и пару секунд неловко стоит рядом, потому что не может набраться смелости, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Парень оборачивается и смотрит на него. — Привет. Эм, я Дэн.

— Фил, — улыбается парень.

— Итак, — Дэн умоляет самого себя не быть таким неловким идиотом. — Я вам всё ещё не нужен? — Он в ужасе распахивает глаза: он что, действительно это сказал? — Я… В смысле, вам не нужна помощь? Ну, там, с цветами и… вообще.

Фил смеётся.

— Вообще-то, немного помощи мне не повредит, — говорит он. — Видите ли, я пытаюсь найти цветы для своей девушки… ну, вскоре она станет невестой, — объясняет он, и лицо Дэна меркнет. К счастью, Фил этого не замечает. — Я собираюсь вскоре сделать ей предложение и хочу найти для неё идеальные цветы. — Фил на секунду отворачивается, и Дэн пользуется моментом для того, чтобы взглянуть на Луиз и показать ей опущенный вниз большой палец. — Я подумал, может, жёлтые розы? — говорит Фил, и Дэн снова переключает внимание на него, полностью погружаясь в цветы и выключая режим влюблённого щенка. — Потому что жёлтый — её любимый цвет.

— Я бы так не делал, — говорит Дэн. — Жёлтые розы означают дружбу, а когда делаешь предложение, не думаю, что стоит называть её просто подругой.

Фил поднимает брови.

— Я и понятия не имел, что цветы что-то означают.

Дэн слегка улыбается.

— У цветов есть собственный язык, — говорит он Филу. — Например, светло-сиреневые розы означают любовь с первого взгляда, азалии — первую любовь, а красные гвоздики, — он нежно касается стоящего перед ними букета красных гвоздик, — они означают «моё сердце жаждет тебя».

— Ого, — только и может выдать Фил минуту спустя, и Дэн начинает волноваться, что он мог отпугнуть его своей речью про цветы, но затем Фил добавляет: — Это просто потрясающе. Я и не знал, что существует язык цветов. — Он поворачивается к Дэну. — Так что ты рекомендуешь для предложения?

Дэн делает паузу.

— Я бы сказал… — медленно произносит он, оглядывая магазин и собираясь с мыслями. — Красные и белые розы, — наконец говорит он. — Вместе они означают союз.

— Значит, красные и белые розы, — отвечает Фил с улыбкой.

Дэн ведёт Фила к кассе, где просит Луиз завернуть букет из дюжины красных и белых роз, а затем рассчитывает Фила.

И когда он расплачивается, Дэн говорит:

— Спасибо, что выбрал «Игру бутонов».

— Я рад, что зашёл сюда, — говорит Фил. — Так и знал, что правильно поступил, когда решил судить книгу по обложке или, если точнее, магазин по его названию.

Дэн краснеет.

— Я рад, что могу привлечь собратьев-фанатов одним лишь названием своего предприятия.

— Стоп, — говорит Фил. — _Твоего_ предприятия? То есть, ты владелец этого магазина?

Дэн кивает.

— Да, он мой, — гордо говорит он. — Я сильно увлекаюсь цветами, и так было всю жизнь. Поэтому мне всегда казалось, что я должен сделать своё хобби работой.

Фил смотрит на него с благоговением.

— Это очень круто, я впечатлён, — произносит он, и Дэн краснеет ещё сильнее — он ничего не может с этим поделать, он всегда волнуется, когда люди говорят приятное о его магазине. И ещё хуже, когда это говорят симпатичные парни вроде Фила. — Если ты не возражаешь, можно поинтересоваться, сколько тебе лет? Просто ты кажешься очень молодым, чтобы иметь свой бизнес.

— Мне двадцать два, — отвечает Дэн. — Но в июне будет двадцать три.

— Ого, — отзывается Фил, вытаращив глаза. — Тебе ещё тридцати нет, а у тебя своё дело — это потрясающе!

Дэн робко опускает взгляд на прилавок.

— Да, это довольно здорово, — признаётся он. — И дела идут хорошо, так что я счастлив.

Фил снова улыбается.

— Что ж, я рад, что решил заглянуть сюда.

Луиз возвращается до того, как Дэн успевает что-то сказать, и это как нельзя вовремя, потому что он не знает, что сказать в ответ, и у него получается только глупо улыбаться Филу. Луиз протягивает парню цветы и Дэн говорит: 

— Удачи, приятель.

— Спасибо, Дэн, — отвечает Фил, и от того, как он произносит его имя, у Дэна по спине бегут мурашки. — Непременно загляну сюда снова.

Дэн не может перестать улыбаться даже после того, как Фил уходит, и Луиз воодушевлённо спрашивает:

— Что значил тот палец вниз? Мне кажется, ты ему интересен!

Дэн качает головой.

— У него есть девушка.

— Это не значит, что он не может быть заинтересован, — замечает Луиз.

— А ещё он собирается сделать ей предложение, — говорит Дэн. — Так что даже если у него и есть интерес ко мне, чего совсем не может быть, это никоим образом не сработает.

Луиз хмурит брови.

— Прости, Медвежонок, — бормочет она, обнимая его за плечи. — Но не волнуйся, однажды ты найдёшь того, кто купит тебе красные и белые розы.

Дэн только пожимает плечами.

— Надеюсь. — Это всё, что он может сказать.

Он берёт из-за прилавка метлу и начинает подметать и без того чистый пол, пытаясь казаться занятым — так он будет отвлечён достаточно, чтобы не думать о том, как же повезло будущей невесте Фила, которая получит красные и белые розы.

***

Хоть Дэн и не похитил сердце Фила, как говорила ему Луиз, она всё равно предлагает заплатить за его обед, и когда приходит следующая смена сотрудников, Дэн и Луиз уходят на обеденный перерыв. Она позволяет Дэну выбрать место, потому что чувствует перед ним вину, ведь Фил оказался без пяти минут помолвлен. Дэн останавливается у небольшой забегаловки с сэндвичами неподалёку от «Игры бутонов». Заказав и получив еду, они решают сесть на улице.

Дэн смотрит на свой сэндвич, и когда замечает, что он завёрнут в голубую салфетку, то снова думает о Филе и его голубых глазах. Затем он думает об улыбке Фила — той улыбке, что могла заставить цветы расти, — и о его смехе, и вскоре после этого он начинает размышлять, какие сэндвичи нравятся Филу, и был ли он конкретно в этой кафешке, и…

— Земля вызывает Дэна! — громко изрекает Луиз и машет рукой перед лицом Дэна.

Тот подскакивает на месте.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Ты слышал хотя бы слово из того, что я сказала? — спрашивает она, хорошо зная, что он не слышал.

Дэн усмехается, пытаясь сделать вид, что он оскорблён её обвинением.

— Конечно, слышал! — говорит он.

Луиз поднимает брови, в её взгляде ясно читается «не пори чушь», и Дэн признаётся:

— Ладно, хорошо. Я не слушал. Прости.

— Почему ты отвлёкся? — спрашивает Луиз и добавляет в шутку: — Боишься, что к следующей неделе нам не завезут достаточно тюльпанов?

Дэн слегка улыбается.

— Нет, мы достигли месячной квоты тюльпанов, премного тебе благодарен, — говорит он.

— Тогда что же случилось? — снова интересуется Луиз.

Дэн хочет соврать, но потом передумывает, потому что он дружит с Луиз уже много лет, и она может прочесть его как открытую книгу — к тому же, у Луиз есть дочь, так что она совершенно точно может распознать лжеца с одного взгляда. Он неохотно отвечает:

— Я думал о Филе.

— О Филе, который приходил в магазин? — спрашивает Луиз. — О том самом Филе, с которым ты едва познакомился час назад?

— Слушай, я знаю, что это кажется безумием, — бормочет Дэн, потому что даже он знает, что это безумие, — но… — Он вздыхает. — Не знаю. Есть в нём что-то особенное.

Губы Луиз растягиваются в улыбке.

— Если бы это сказала я сама, это было бы похоже на любовь с первого взгляда, — произносит она.

На минуту Дэн замолкает. Он никогда не относился серьёзно к любви с первого взгляда — говоря по правде, он думал, что всё это чушь собачья, но сейчас… сейчас он уже не так в этом уверен.

— Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда? — спрашивает он. — Знаешь, когда ты встречаешь кого-то, или просто видишь на расстоянии, и, взглянув мельком на этого человека, ты можешь посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть его душу. Ты веришь, что такое может произойти?

Луиз пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Я уверена, что существует похоть с первого взгляда, — говорит она. — Но любовь — это то, что требует времени.

— Как ты вообще узнаёшь, что влюблена? — спрашивает её Дэн, ведь за все двадцать два года своей жизни он ни разу не был влюблён. Он знает, что это должно быть прекрасно и романтично, но не знает, на что это похоже.

— Думаю, ты сам сразу же об этом узнаешь, — отвечает Луиз. — Потому что если бы ты встретил кого-то или просто увидел в толпе, и если бы ты смог в тот миг заглянуть ему в душу, то всё, что случится дальше, лишь докажет, что ты был прав в ту первую секунду. Когда ты вдруг понимаешь, что раньше был незаконченным, а теперь ты полноценный.

На секунду Дэн задумывается над её словами.

— Не думаю, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, — решает он. — То есть, да, мне кажется, что Фил очень милый и привлекательный, но я не думаю, что влюблён в него. И кроме того, — Дэн опускает взгляд на голубую салфетку, в которую завёрнут его сэндвич, — он, скорее всего, даже не помнит, как меня зовут.

***

На следующий день Дэн намного меньше думает о Филе, но он бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что его сердце не ёкнуло, когда входная дверь «Игры бутонов» открылась и внутрь вошёл Фил.

Дэн чуть было не роняет букет, который держит в руках, и начинает неловко теребить его, перекладывая из одной руки в другую, пока не кладёт его к остальным цветам — и, к несчастью для Дэна, Фил всё это видит. Фантастика.

— Привет! — Фил здоровается, и на лице его широкая улыбка.

— Привет. — Дэн оставляет букет в покое, пока и вправду не уронил его, и засовывает руки в карманы, потому что прямо сейчас ему явно не стоит что-либо трогать. — Что привело тебя сюда?

— Мне нужны цветы для мамы, — говорит Фил, — и после нашего вчерашнего разговора я решил, что не буду доверять кому-то другому, когда дело заходит о моих цветочных нуждах.

Сердце Дэна замирает, когда Фил говорит это; как он посмел быть таким милым и славным, как он посмел заставить сердце Дэна остановиться? Но несмотря на всё это, Дэн вспоминает, что Фил занят, и вообще не заинтересован в нём, и он напоминает себе, что нужно вести себя максимально профессионально.

— Я бы взял розовые гвоздики, — говорит он. — Они олицетворяют материнскую любовь, но также у них есть значение «я никогда тебя не забуду», что довольно мило. К тому же они очень красивые и приятно пахнут.

Как и вчера, Фил доверяется предложению Дэна собрать для него букет.

— В чём разница между красными и розовыми гвоздиками? — спрашивает он.

— Красные гвоздики означают скорее обожание и «моё сердце жаждет тебя», — поясняет Дэн. — И я надеюсь, что твоё сердце не жаждет твоей матери… если у тебя нет эдипова комплекса.

Фил смеётся, его язык чуть виднеется между зубов, и это, наверное, самая милая вещь, которую когда-либо видел Дэн.

— Если что, эдиповым комплексом я не страдаю, — говорит он. — Но я думаю, моей маме понравятся гвоздики. — Он улыбается. — Ещё раз спасибо, Дэн!

— Не стоит благодарности, — отвечает тот.

— Итак, — произносит Фил, следуя за Дэном к кассе. Дэн идёт за прилавок, чтобы завернуть цветы для Фила, а тот облокачивается на стойку. — Откуда ты столько знаешь о цветах?

— Я всегда любил цветы, — говорит Дэн. — Они красивые, приятно пахнут и… не знаю, это, конечно, не то же самое, что интересоваться искусством или музыкой, но мне просто очень нравятся цветы. Когда я был подростком, то решил, что хочу начать собственное дело вместо того, чтобы работать на кого-то ещё, потому что я знал, что дело всей моей жизни будет как-то связано с цветами. Потом я провёл пару лет за изучением цветов: я много всего узнал и, можно сказать, посвятил почти всё своё время за старательным изучением языка цветов. Это легче, чем учить французский, мне это показалось весьма увлекательным, и… — Дэн останавливается. — Прости, это, наверное, скука смертная.

— Нет, что ты! Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь о цветах, — уверяет его Фил, пока расплачивается. — Знаешь, я ещё никого не встречал, кто знал бы так много о цветах.

Дэн пожимает плечами.

— Ну да, я немного гик.

— Нет, это круто! — настаивает Фил, и Дэн пытается скрыть выступивший румянец, потому что ради всего святого, не может же он краснеть каждый раз, когда Фил говорит ему что-то приятное. — А что выдаёт в тебе гика — так это название магазина, «Игра бутонов».

Дэн усмехается.

— Ну, это привлекло твоё внимание, так что я знаю, что принял верное решение.

И после этого они начинают говорить об «Игре престолов», обсуждать своих любимых персонажей, серии и книги.

Дэну слишком легко говорить с Филом, как будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь, как будто они лучшие друзья, а не чужаки, которые впервые встретились накануне. Разговор идёт сам по себе, в нём не всплывает неловких пауз, и у Дэна не возникает трудностей, чтобы придумать, что сказать дальше, он не беспокоится, что может показаться Филу смешным (наверняка так и есть, потому что Дэн то и дело его смешит). Но он ловит себя на мысли о вчерашнем разговоре с Луиз про любовь с первого взгляда, потому что время, проведённое с Филом, заставляет его чувствовать себя… полноценным.

Дэн теряет счёт времени, проведённому за беседой с Филом, но ему кажется, что прошло уже немало — разговор перешёл от «Игры престолов» к их любимой музыке и фильмам, и когда Луиз приходит в магазин на свою смену, только тогда Дэн понимает, как долго он проговорил с Филом. Она окидывает взглядом Фила и Дэна, улыбается Дэну, и здоровается:

— Привет, Дэн и…

— Фил, — говорит он ей с улыбкой.

— Фил, — повторяет Луиз, не переставая улыбаться, и Дэн краснеет, словно их двоих застукали за чем-то другим, а не за невинной беседой об их общей любви к Muse. — Приятно познакомиться.

Несколькими секундами позже в магазин заходит посетитель, и Фил поворачивается к Дэну.

— Не хочу отвлекать тебя, пока ты на работе. Но мы же ещё увидимся, верно?

— Точно, — широко улыбается Дэн, Фил машет ему рукой и уже разворачивается к выходу, когда Дэн его окликает. — Стой!

Фил растерянно оборачивается, и Дэн протягивает гвоздики.

— Наверное, ты захочешь взять их с собой, — улыбается он.

— О, точно! — Фил в шутку хлопает себя по лбу и смеётся, после чего снова подходит к Дэну. Он забирает гвоздики и одаривает его яркой улыбкой, а затем выходит из магазина.

Дэн смотрит ему вслед, и рядом с ним появляется Луиз.

— Знаешь, — выдает она, — ты сейчас буквально похож на смайлик с глазами-сердечками.

— Иди работай, Лу, — говорит Дэн, но он знает, что девушка права: когда он смотрит на Фила, в его глазах совершенно точно появляются сердечки.

***

С последней встречи Дэна с Филом прошло несколько дней, и с тех пор они практически не виделись. То и дело Фил проходил мимо магазина и останавливался, чтобы помахать Дэну рукой, но он уже некоторое время не заходил, и Дэн начинает по нему скучать. И это само по себе глупо, потому что с чего бы ему скучать по Филу? Они говорили всего пару раз, этого едва ли достаточно, чтобы считаться друзьями, правда же? В их предыдущую встречу они обнаружили, что между ними много общего, возможно, если бы они чаще болтали вот так, то могли бы завязать настоящую дружбу.

Ход мыслей Дэна резко прерывается, когда его застаёт врасплох звон колокольчика над дверью, и он видит, что внутрь заходит Фил — «помяни чёрта, вот и он» — за руку с женщиной, которую Дэн раньше никогда не видел. Его сердце ёкает раз, потом другой, ещё сильнее, когда Фил восклицает:

— Она сказала «да»!

Дэн натянуто улыбается.

— Полагаю, это твоя невеста? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что тот факт, что он ужасно расстроен, не слишком бросается в глаза.

Фил оживлённо кивает.

— Дэн, это Люси, — говорит он, указывая на неё.

Дэн прикусывает губу; она очень красивая. У неё каштановые волосы и очки в тонкой оправе, и по какой-то причине она заставляет Дэна думать о подсолнухах — может, это из-за того, что на её лице красуется широкая улыбка — из тех, что заменяют солнце в пасмурный день.

— Люси, это Дэн, — Фил улыбается ему, — мой любимый флорист.

Дэну хочется запустить в Фила комком грязи. Он не имеет права просто так заявляться со своей невестой и всё ещё быть невероятно милым.

— Привет, Люси, — отзывается Дэн, и она здоровается в ответ, улыбаясь ему. — Поздравляю вас обоих.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Фил. — Я рассказал Люси о тебе, и мы подумали, не хочешь ли ты быть флористом на нашей свадьбе? Я ещё никого не встречал, кто бы знал о цветах больше, чем ты.

Дэн снова закусывает губу. Он хотел проводить с Филом больше времени, но совершенно точно не подобным образом. И можете назвать его безумцем, но он надеялся, что он мог бы быть не только флористом на свадьбе Фила, но и ещё пойти вместе с ним к алтарю. Это, конечно, была безнадёжная мечта, но теперь жестокая реальность обрушилась на Дэна, напомнив ему, что его сказочка вовсе не такая. Конечно, здорово думать о счастливом конце с прекрасным принцем по имени Фил, но этому не бывать.

— Да, я это сделаю, — выпаливает Дэн прежде, чем может себя отговорить. Они втроём беседуют ещё какое-то время, и планируют, что Дэн придёт домой к Филу и Люси, чтобы подробнее обсудить свадьбу и какое цветочное оформление они задумали.

Когда они уходят, Дэн хандрит за прилавком, потому что всё, о чём он может думать — это то, что Фил даже не принадлежит ему, и теперь его нет.

***

Как только заканчивается его смена, Дэн направляется к Луиз, потому что в такие моменты ему очень нужна лучшая подруга. Это так глупо, что он настолько расстроен — он едва знает Фила, ему не стоит так убиваться из-за его помолвки. Это просто короткая влюблённость, но в то же время Дэн знает, что это не так. Он знает, что разговор с Филом в тот день был похож на разговор с другом, которого он знал много лет. Он знает, что Фил так мил и добр к нему, и что он один из очень немногих людей, которые позволяют Дэну болтать о цветах, и при этом спустя несколько секунд не кажутся незаинтересованными. Он знает, что Фил ужасно милый, и он уже несколько дней думал о его прекрасных глазах, а теперь он очень сильно хочет его поцеловать.

Но он не может. Фил обручён, и он счастлив вместе с Люси, а Дэн никогда не станет тем, кто делает Фила счастливым.

Подойдя к дому Луиз, он стучит в дверь, и несколько секунд спустя ему открывает Мэтт, муж Луиз.

— Привет, — улыбается Мэтт, и Дэн проходит в дом.

— Привет, прости, что пришёл без приглашения, — извиняется он.

— Ты же знаешь, это не проблема, — говорит Мэтт. — Ты нам как член семьи.

Дэн слегка улыбается.

— Где Луиз? Мне вроде как нужно с ней поговорить.

— Луиз с Дарси, — отвечает Мэтт, имея в виду их трёхгодовалую дочь, крестницу Дэна.

Дэн кивает и направляется в гостиную. По телевизору идёт «Рапунцель», а Луиз с Дарси сидят в обнимку на диване.

Дарси поднимает взгляд, когда Дэн заходит в комнату, и широко улыбается.

— Медвежонок Дэн! — громко кричит она, слезает с дивана, бежит к Дэну и обнимает его ноги.

Дэн с нежностью смеётся, несмотря на то, что всего пару секунд назад он был довольно-таки расстроен. Он не может сдержать улыбку при виде своей крестницы или когда она зовёт его «медвежонок Дэн» — она скопировала это от мамы, которая называет его «медвежонком», — и Дэн не может отрицать, что это самая милая вещь на свете. Он наклоняется и поднимает Дарси, которая обвивает его за шею своими маленькими ручками. Он обнимает её, и ему уже становится немного лучше, чем прежде.

— Привет, — говорит Луиз. — Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель?

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём, — признаётся Дэн.

— Давай поиграем! — радостно просит Дарси, не обращая внимания на то, что Дэн переживает переломный момент, но Дэн прощает её — в конце концов, ей же всего три года.

— О, нет, нет, — говорит Луиз. — Тебе пора купаться. Найди, пожалуйста, папу и попроси его искупать тебя.

— Мы поиграем с тобой после купания, Дарси, — добавляет Дэн. Этого хватает, чтобы Дарси выбежала из комнаты, и в ту же секунду улыбка пропадает с лица Дэна.

— Что случилось, медвежонок? — спрашивает Луиз.

Дэн вздыхает.

— Она сказала «да», — бормочет он. — Невеста Фила, Люси, она сказала «да», и теперь они обручены и хотят, чтобы я был флористом на их свадьбе. — Дэн испускает ещё один вздох. — Как будто их помолвка — недостаточный удар ниже пояса.

— Дэн, я понимаю, ты расстроился из-за того, что милый парень из магазина обручён, — говорит Луиз, — но ты едва знаешь его, почему же ты настолько из-за этого расстроен?

— Ты не _понимаешь_ , Лу! — стонет Дэн. — Он такой милый, по-дурацки забавный, он идеален для меня, но он обручён и это меня убивает!

Он садится на диван, надувает губы и выглядит совершенно несчастным.

— О, не расстраивайся, медвежонок, — говорит Луиз и садится рядом. — Ты даже не знаешь этого парня, ты не можешь знать, вдруг он психопат или цирковой клоун. — Дэн не улыбается. Луиз убирает волосы с его глаз. — Я говорила тебе: однажды ты найдёшь того, кому сможешь купить красные и белые розы.

Дэн смотрит на неё и с грустью говорит:

— Но я хочу, чтобы это был он!

Луиз обвивает его рукой за плечи и приобнимает.

— О, милый, я знаю, что твоё сердечко разбито, но с тобой всё будет в порядке. Не замыкайся на этом Филе.

Дэн вздыхает.

— Дурацкий Фил и его дурацкая невеста, она такая хорошенькая и милая, что я даже не могу её ненавидеть, — бурчит он.

Знаешь, ты не обязан быть их свадебным флористом, если это тебя расстраивает, — напоминает ему Луиз. — Я буду рада занять твоё место. К тому же, я не прочь поработать сверхурочно.

Дэн выдавливает улыбку.

— Спасибо. Вот почему ты моя лучшая подруга. Но я собираюсь сделать это, кто знает, может, я с ним как-нибудь подружусь. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— У тебя доброе сердце, Дэн Хауэлл, — говорит Луиз, снова обнимая его. — Очень доброе сердце.

Дэн ничего не говорит. Может, у него и доброе сердце, но это не умаляет того факта, что оно покрыто трещинами.

***

Позже на той же неделе Дэн приезжает домой к Филу для встречи с ним и Люси, чтобы обсудить цветочное оформление их свадьбы. Несмотря на то, что он не в восторге от того, что Фил женится, он не может отрицать, что он взволнован. Ему нравится этим заниматься — собирать цветы, составлять из них композиции и помогать организовывать мероприятия. Это не просто его конёк — это его _страсть_ , и он хочет отставить в сторону свои чувства ради того, чтобы всё, что связано с цветами на этой свадьбе, было прекрасным.

Он стучится в дверь Фила, с трудом держа свои альбомы с фотографиями — все три, ведь он не знал наверняка, чего они хотят или какой будет тема их свадьбы, так что захотел убедиться, что у них будет выбор. Фил открывает дверь сразу же и улыбается Дэну.

— Привет! — Он смотрит на альбомы в руках Дэна и говорит: — Ого, ты и впрямь подготовился.

Дэн слегка краснеет и проходит внутрь.

— Настоящий флорист _всегда_ подготовлен, — говорит он, и Фил провожает его к обеденному столу, чтобы он мог разложить там свои альбомы.

— Знаешь, я очень ценю всё, что ты для нас делаешь, — говорит Фил.

— О, без проблем, — улыбается Дэн. Его улыбка немного меркнет, когда Люси заходит в комнату и целует Фила перед тем, как поздороваться с Дэном и пожать ему руку.

— Жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть, что ты нам предложишь, — говорит она. — Фил говорил, что ты эксперт.

Дэн засовывает руки в карманы, смущённо смотрит на собственные ботинки, а на его губах появляется улыбка.

— Ничего не знаю насчёт _эксперта_ , — говорит он.

— Ох, какой же он скромный, — говорит Фил, и Дэн готов поклясться, что если бы ему давали доллар каждый раз, когда Фил заставлял его краснеть, он мог бы открыть ещё один магазин.

Дэн кашляет.

— Итак, — говорит он и открывает один из своих альбомов. — Итак, обычно для свадеб выбирают розы, но мне нравится делать всё немного по-другому.

Все трое проводят почти два часа, разглядывая альбомы Дэна и слушая, как он говорит о цветах, разъясняя их замысловатые значения.Он спрашивает Фила и Люси, что они решили насчёт общей цветовой гаммы, и предлагает свой вариант. Он показывает им то, что подходит к их желаниям, а также то, что, по его мнению, подойдёт для их свадьбы. У него начинает ныть челюсть от таких долгих разговоров, но ему это нравится, ему нравятся цветы.

Фил не может сдержать восхищения перед Дэном. Он никогда не видел никого, кто был бы так страстно чем-то увлечён — и тем более, увлечён тем, чем, как он думал, никто не может быть одержим с такой страстью. Он слушает, как Дэн говорит, и тот не просто сыплет объяснениями — он наполняет их жизнью. Когда он говорит о цветах, сразу видно, как сильно он их любит, и как сильно он предан своей работе. Фил улыбается, он не может прогнать из головы мысль о том, как же Дэн очаровательно выглядит.

Проходит полтора часа, и Дэн глядит на телефон.

— Ого, уже поздно. — Он смотрит на Фила и Люси. — Уверен, вы больше не хотите, чтобы я продолжал болтать о цветах.

Фил и Люси ещё раз поблагодарили Дэна, когда он начал собираться, но прежде, чем он успел всё собрать до конца, Фил спрашивает:

— Не останешься на ужин?

— Да! — соглашается Люси. — Пожалуйста, это меньшее, что мы можем сделать, раз уж ты нашёл время, чтобы помочь нам.

— О, я даже не знаю, — с опаской говорит Дэн. — Не хочу навязываться…

— Ой да ладно, прошу тебя! — Фил немного надувает губы. — Кроме того, я всегда хотел узнать, чем ты интересуешься кроме цветов, «Игры престолов» и Muse.

Дэн смущённо улыбается и краснеет.

— И я приготовила более чем достаточно еды на троих, — добавляет Люси. — Ты любишь пасту, Дэн?

Дэн улыбается.

— Обожаю пасту, — говорит он и кладёт свои альбомы. — Ладно, хорошо, вы не оставили мне выбора. Я останусь.

Фил широко улыбается, и Дэн благодарит судьбу за то, что у этого парня нет ямочек на щеках, потому что это, если честно, могло его просто убить. Как вообще кто-то может быть настолько милым? Он начинает думать, что Фил может быть человеком лишь наполовину, а вторую половину специально создали в лаборатории.

— Итак, — Дэн нарушает тишину, которая, продлись она ещё пару секунд, стала бы слишком неловкой, когда они садятся за стол. — Как вы двое познакомились?

— Мы познакомились в универе, — говорит Фил. — Я был на курс старше Люси, но мы ходили на одни и те же занятия, потому что у нас была одна специальность.

— Это была любовь с первого взгляда? — спрашивает он, а затем мысленно отвешивает себе за это оплеуху, ведь с чего бы ему подписываться на такую пытку?

— Не-а, — отвечает Люси. — Вообще-то, сначала мне Фил даже не понравился, он был тем ещё доставалой.

— Эй! — говорит Фил, изобразив обиду, и оба смеются.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Люси, — я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда.

— А я верю, — говорит Фил.

— Веришь? — спрашивает Дэн, слишком поспешно, слишком нетерпеливо.

— Да, — кивает Фил. — Не знаю, просто мне кажется, что ты можешь увидеть кого-то и понять, что без этого человека ты не был целым, а видя его, ты чувствуешь себя полноценным. — Он пожимает плечами. — Наверное, это звучит глупо, но это не опи…

— Неописуемое ощущение, — Дэн восторженно заканчивает предложение. Они с Филом глядят друг на друга, и когда их взгляды встречаются, Дэн готов поклясться, что видит фейерверки.

— Да, — говорит Фил с улыбкой. Дэн улыбается ему в ответ, но затем его улыбка меркнет, потому что он понимает, что если Фил верит в любовь с первого взгляда, то, наверное, это была Люси. Он опускает взгляд на еду и остаток ужина больше не поднимает тему любви.

***

Ужин подходит к концу, и Дэн собирает свои вещи, готовясь уходить.

— Спасибо ещё раз, что пригласили меня, — вежливо говорит он, потому что, несмотря на тот факт, что ему больно видеть Фила и Люси вместе, это был хороший вечер, и оба — и Фил, и Люси — очень приятные люди. Ему приходится признать, что ему понравилось находиться в их компании.

— Спасибо, что помогаешь нам, — говорит Фил.

— Да, мы совершенно точно снова будем советоваться с тобой насчёт цветов для свадьбы, — добавляет Люси.

Дэн улыбается ей, он хотел бы, чтобы она ему не нравилась, в самом деле. Но она настолько милая, и не притворно-милая, когда можно сказать, что в душе она порочная ведьма — она на самом деле хороший человек. По правде говоря, она кажется идеальной парой для Фила, а Дэн не такой ужасный человек, как он думает, потому что он не может невзлюбить её только за это.

— Буду рад помочь, — говорит Дэн и, попрощавшись ещё раз, уходит.

Фил обнимает Люси за плечи.

— Дэн кажется очень классным, — говорит она.

— Да, он отпадный, — говорит Фил. — И очень приятный. А ещё у него прекрасный вкус в музыке и сериалах — когда я в прошлый раз заходил к нему в магазин, мы минут десять проболтали только о том, как сильно мы оба любим Muse.

— Звучит так, как будто ты на него запал, — шутливо говорит Люси.

Фил смеётся.

— Ой, да ладно, — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, что я смотрю только на тебя. — И он целует её в кончик носа, и они оба отправляются в кухню, чтобы убрать остатки ужина.

***

Дэн возвращается к себе домой, и как только он заходит внутрь, захлопывает за собой дверь и слышит, как эхо от удара разносится по его тихой квартире, он понимает, как же он на самом деле одинок. У него никогда не было человека, к которому он мог бы возвращаться, того, кто ждал бы его под конец дня. У него никогда не было кого-то, с кем он мог бы посидеть посмотреть телевизор или полежать в кровати поздней ночью. У него никогда не было… никого.

После того, как он увидел Люси и Фила вместе, Дэн понимает, как сильно он жаждет привязанности, как он изголодался по романтическому контакту, как сильно он хочет просто быть с кем-то. И это фигово, потому что в основном он не парится насчёт того, что он один, или даже что он одинок, но бывают такие дни, когда ему не всё равно, и у него болит сердце от того, как сильно он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь просто его полюбил.

Возможно, именно поэтому он до безумия влюбился в Фила, возможно, он понял, что очень одинок, и просто хочет быть с кем-то рядом. Но затем он думает, нет, это не может быть так. Потому что не то чтобы Фил мог бы быть кем угодно, и не то чтобы он просто защищал свою вечную потребность быть любимым — у Дэна есть чувства к Филу. Сильные чувства. Он никогда ни к кому такого не испытывал — это похоже на то, как если бы в него врезался товарный поезд из эмоций, но самое безумное в том, что он не хочет это бросать. Он купил свой билет и теперь собирается прокатиться на этом поезде, пока не достигнет пункта назначения, где, будем надеяться, его будет ждать Фил… или пока он не полетит в тартарары, что является более вероятным вариантом.

И это почти нелепо, что он представляет себя на этом месте, но господи, он просто очень сильно хочет Фила во всех смыслах этого слова. Фил для него буквально идеален, им нравятся одни и те же фильмы и сериалы, у них одна и та же любимая группа, у них даже стрижки одинаковые. Но даже несмотря на всё то, что у них общее, Фил — именно тот человек, который нужен Дэну, потому что они во многом являются полными противоположностями: Фил тихий и сдержанный, а Дэн бывает тем ещё кретином, и часто ведёт себя шумно. Фил спокойный, а Дэн склонен паниковать. Честно говоря, это звучит почти так, словно они не смогут ужиться, но Дэн знает, что уживутся. Он знает, что вместе у них всё будет хорошо.

На кофейном столике вибрирует сотовый, и он от этого подскакивает, но видит, что звонит Луиз, и отвечает.

— Привет.

— Как поживает мой любимый медвежонок? — спрашивает Луиз.

Дэн улыбается, но не глазами, эта улыбка даже самую малость не искренняя.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он, но он совсем не в порядке, ему грустно. — Ужин прошёл хорошо, Люси и Филу очень понравилось всё, что я смог посоветовать, и они рассматривают некоторые из моих рекомендаций на свадьбу. — Слово «свадьба» имеет кислый привкус… нет, даже горький. Как и он сам.

— Но… — подсказывает Луиз, потому что она знает, что должно быть «но», она знает, что у Дэна на уме есть ещё что-то.

— Но… — Дэн вздыхает и перекладывает телефон от одного уха к другому. — Они такие милые и такие влюблённые. — Он вздыхает снова перед тем, как признаться. — И мне грустно.

— Тебе грустно из-за того, что тебе нравится Фил, или тебе грустно из-за того, что ты начинаешь чувствовать себя одиноким после того, как увидел их вместе? — спрашивает Луиз.

Дэн немного колеблется.

— …И то, и другое, — тихо признаётся он.

— Ох, Медвежонок, — говорит Луиз, и в её голосе нет снисхождения или чего-то подобного — честно говоря, никогда и не бывает — она от всей души за него опечалена.

Дэн валится на диван.

— Луиз, я знаю, что говорю как полный дурак, — говорит он. — Но Фил просто такой милый и хороший, и у нас так много общего, и он единственный человек кроме тебя, кому действительно не всё равно, когда я говорю о цветах… на минуту он умолкает, слова застревают в его горле, когда он выдавливает: — и он не любит меня.

— Ты не говоришь как дурак, — уверяет его Луиз. — Ты не можешь противиться желаниям своего сердца.

— Хотел бы я не хотеть Фила, — ворчит Дэн, больше самому себе. — Из всех людей мне нужно было втрескаться в того, кто, блин, обручён. И не важно, что он скорее всего натурал — он, чёрт побери, окольцован.

— Дэн, — говорит Луиз, и её голос внезапно становится серьёзным. — Ты можешь пообещать мне, что не будешь пытаться саботировать их свадьбу, завалив её чёрными розами?

Дэн улыбается, но это лишь жалкая пародия на улыбку. Он знает, что Луиз пытается утешить его, и это работает, ему просто нужно немного подуться, пока он не будет готов чувствовать себя лучше.

— Обещаю, — говорит он ей. — Я очень серьёзно отношусь к своим цветам, я никогда бы не использовал их во зло.

— Ты лучший, Медвежонок, — говорит она. — А ещё ты очень милый, у тебя большое сердце и светлая голова на плечах. Я знаю, что говорю тебе это всё время, но поверь мне, ты найдёшь того, кто полюбит тебя больше всех на свете.

Дэн лишь снова вздыхает.

— Если этого не случится, я просто буду вести жизнь одинокого флориста, — полушутя говорит он.

— Ты никогда не будешь одинок, — говорит ему Луиз. — У тебя всегда будем я, Мэтт и Дарси.

Губы Дэна растягиваются в небольшой улыбке.

— Луиз, мы уже через это проходили, мне двадцать два, ты не можешь усыновить меня, — говорит он.

Луиз просто отвечает:

— Ладно, попытка не пытка.

И от этого Дэн смеётся. Ему повезло иметь такую подругу как Луиз, ей всегда удаётся заставить его улыбнуться, когда ему кажется, что он не сможет улыбнуться больше никогда в жизни.

***

Несколько дней спустя Дэн возвращается к работе, и он делает то, что у него получается лучше всего — ухаживает за цветами и на какое-то время отбрасывает свои проблемы в сторону. Даже несмотря на то, что его влюблённость в Фила не такая уж и проблема, скорее неудобство, но это определённо не лучшее, что могло с ним произойти. Дэн ненавидит влюбляться: он ведёт себя нелепо, то и дело краснеет, смущается и заикается — господи, как же сильно он заикается — но ещё хуже, когда он влюблён в человека, которого никогда не сможет заполучить.

Но он собирается просто отбросить это в сторону, потому что он не собирается этим заморачиваться, не сегодня. Сегодня он возьмёт этот здоровенный мешок грунта и пересадит свои цветы.

Когда он поднимает мешок, то с трудом стоит под его весом, но когда он слышит, как дверь магазина открывается и голос Фила произносит «Привет, Дэн!», этого достаточно, чтобы он выронил мешок, рассыпав землю прямо под ногами. Он слышит смех Луиз, и его лицо снова залито краской. Что такого в этом Филе, отчего он всегда подскакивает и волнуется? Дэн решает, что влюблённости глупые и неприятные, он их ненавидит.

— Прости. Я тебя напугал? — спрашивает Фил.

— Не-а, я всё время мешки с грунтом роняю, — говорит Дэн, и Фил смеётся. — Итак, — Дэн засовывает руки в карманы. — Для кого ты забыл купить цветы на этот раз?

Фил усмехается.

— Ни для кого, — говорит он. — Я просто хотел тебя увидеть. — Дэн рад тому, что в тот момент он больше ничего не держит в руках, потому что он точно уронил бы это. — Вообще-то, я хотел узнать, ничего, если мы обменяемся номерами? Знаешь, так мы можем больше говорить о свадьбе… или о чём угодно

— Что угодно — это хорошо… — встревает Луиз, и Дэн краснеет.

— Луиз, тебе обедать не пора? — спрашивает он. и Луиз усмехается, но понимает намёк Дэна и хватает кошелёк. — И мне возьми что-нибудь, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — говорит Луиз.

— Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, — говорит он, и Луиз кивает, после чего прощается с Филом и выходит из магазина.

Дэн поворачивается к Филу.

— Итак, номера?

Они обмениваются мобильными номерами, потом присылают друг другу любимые эмоджи просто потому, что могут, и от этого Дэн так улыбается, что у него щёки болят. После этого он кладёт телефон в карман и говорит Филу, что как бы он ни хотел продолжать присылать ему эмоджи-какашки, ему нужно убрать тот бардак, что он развёл.

— Итак, — Фил встаёт на колени рядом с Дэном, собираясь помочь ему. Дэн испуганно поднимает взгляд, ведь он точно ожидал, что Фил уйдёт. — Луиз твоя девушка?

Дэн не может сдержать смешок, это не первый раз, когда кто-то задаёт такой вопрос.

— Нет, она просто мой лучший друг, — говорит он. — Вообще-то, Луиз замужем и у неё есть дочь — моя крестница.

— Ооо. — Фил улыбается. — Ты хотел бы когда-нибудь жениться, Дэн? — спрашивает он.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — говорит он и на минуту замолкает. — Возможно, теперь, когда законы изменились.

Фил поднимает брови.

— Ты о чём? — спрашивает он.

Дэн немного краснеет.

— О, ну… — он прочищает горло перед тем, как продолжить. — Я… я бисексуал.

Фил моргает и говорит только:

— Оу.

Внутренности Дэна скручиваются в узел, он чувствует, как нервный пот заливает его подмышки, и прижимает руки к бокам, чтобы не выдать это Филу.

— Это… кхм, — он делает паузу и прочищает горло, чтобы принять вид «мне вообще-то всё равно, что ты думаешь обо мне или моей ориентации», и совершенно точно не «пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть». — Это же не проблема, так? — спрашивает Дэн.

— О нет! — Фил таращит глаза. — Нет, нет. Конечно, нет. Прости меня, просто ты меня на минуту врасплох застал.

— Всё нормально, просто хотел убедиться, — говорит Дэн. — То есть, на дворе две тыщи четырнадцатый год, но люди до сих пор не слишком хорошо к этому относятся.

— Понимаю, — говорит Фил, и наступает неловкое молчание. Дэн смотрит вниз, на остатки почвы на полу, как будто это самая интересная вещь на свете. — Значит, — нарушает тишину Фил спустя несколько болезненных секунд, — у тебя есть парень или девушка?

— Нет, я одинок, — говорит Дэн.

— Заинтересован в ком-то? — спрашивает Фил, и Дэн быстро поднимает взгляд, но успевает заметить, что кончики его ушей покраснели. — Прости, если я лезу не в своё дело.

Дэн коротко смеётся.

— Да ничего, — говорит он. — И… да, мне вроде как нравится один парень. — Он делает паузу и вздыхает. Но у меня ничего не получится по тысяче причин.

— Не понимаю, почему, — говорит Фил, и Дэн смотрит на него. Он улыбается и говорит: — Кому угодно повезёт с тобой встречаться.

Дэн прикусывает губу и не может сдержать мысль: _«Кроме тебя»_.

***

На следующий день Фил вместе с Люси идёт за покупками в продуктовый магазин — он изо всех сил сопротивлялся, потому что ненавидит ходить за продуктами, и он совершенно точно может придумать не меньше пятнадцати способов намного лучше провести свой день. Но Люси настаивает, потому что каждый раз, приходя из продуктового, Фил всегда находит что-то из своего списка, о чём она забыла или перепутала с чем-то ещё, поэтому сегодня Филу пришлось пойти с ней.

Как он и ожидал, оказалось болезненно скучно, и пока они бродят по магазину, его мозг начинает вспоминать всякое, что угодно, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, пока они не уйдут. И как бы это ни было смешно, он видит витрину с цветами, и сразу же думает о Дэне. И помяни чёрта…

— Не понимаю, почему я должен толкать тележку, полную _твоей_ еды!

Фил навостряет уши, словно собака, услышавшая голос хозяина, и быстро оглядывается, пока его взгляд не находит Дэна, который стоит около стеллажа с молочными продуктами вместе с парнем, которого Фил раньше не видел. не то чтобы он удивился, их с Дэном дружба хоть и быстро развивающаяся, всё ещё новая, и он, конечно же, ещё не знает всех людей в его жизни. Но он не может не думать о том, кто же этот загадочный мужчина — и тогда Фил вспоминает их разговор накануне, он вспоминает о том, что Дэн говорил ему, что он в ком-то заинтересован, и его мозг пускается вскачь. Это тот, в ком заинтересован Дэн? Это просто его друг? Дэн как-то раз упоминал, что у него есть брат — не может этот парень быть его братом?

Любопытство Фила берёт над ним верх, и он решает, что не может продолжить день, пока не получит несколько ответов — он также решает, что им с Люси нужны яйца, поэтому подвозит свою тележку ближе к Дэну и незаметно, как только может, врезается в его тележку.

— Ой! Прошу прощения… Дэн? — Фил изображает удивление. — Мир тесен.

— Привет, Фил! — Дэн весь сияет, когда видит Фила, его ямочка становится видна, когда он широко улыбается. Фил улыбается в ответ. Ему очень нравятся ямочки Дэна. — Привет, Люси, — добавляет он секундой позже, и Люси машет ему рукой.

— Эм, а это кто? — спрашивает Фил, указывая на друга Дэна.

— О! Это Крис, который обманом заставил меня пойти с ним за продуктами, — говорит Дэн, закатив глаза.

— Привет! — Крис машет Филу рукой, и Фил машет в ответ. Как бы то ни было, представление Дэна не пролило Филу свет на то, кто же этот Крис такой, и незнание для него невыносимо — хотя он сам и не понимает, почему он так решительно настроен на то, чтобы выяснить, встречаются ли Дэн и Крис или нет.

— Так, — Фил неловко прочищает горло, — вы двое… В смысле…

— Мы…? — Дэн кажется растерянным, а Крису определённо весело.

— Вы, ребята, ну, вместе? — спрашивает Фил, чувствуя себя полнейшим кретином, и его лицо заливается краской.

— Нет! — быстро отвечает Дэн, возможно, слишком быстро. Его лицо тоже всё красное. — Мы просто друзья.

Крис ухмыляется.

— Хотя не могу сказать, что я не пробовал уговорить Дэна окунуться со мной в море свиданий, — говорит он, и Дэн закатывает глаза. Фил замечает это и улыбается. — Но увы, он любит другого. — Фил также замечает, как Дэн покраснел и пихнул Криса локтем за такие слова.

— В любом случае, — говорит Дэн немного громко, — мы оставим вас спокойно закупаться. Пойдём, Крис.

Они оба прощаются с Филом и Люси и Дэн катит тележку прочь, жалуясь, что «это даже не _мои_ продукты!». Фил тепло улыбается, глядя ему вслед.

— И что же это такое было? — спрашивает Люси после того, как она взяла пинту молока и поставила в тележку.

— Не знаю, просто подумал… — Фил на минуту умолкает, понимая, что у него нет веской причины, чтобы оправдать свои действия. Говоря по правде, он до сих пор задаётся вопросом, почему его так сильно волнует любовная жизнь Дэна или отсутствие оной. — Ну, Дэн сказал мне вчера, что он в ком-то заинтересован, вот я и подумал, что это мог бы быть Крис.

— Дэн гей? — интересуется Люси.

— Би, — уточняет Фил, и Люси понимающе хмыкает. — Если это не Крис, то мне интересно, о ком же он говорил, — задумчиво говорит он, в основном самому себе.

— Так ты говоришь мне, что ты слишком любопытный? — спрашивает Люси, хитро улыбаясь.

— Я проявлял дружескую заботу, — отвечает Фил.

— Дружескую? — с любопытством спрашивает Люси. — Так значит, вы с Дэном теперь официально настоящие друзья?

Фил поднимает взгляд и в это время видит Дэна в другой части магазина, он прикрывает рот руками, смеясь над чем-то, что Крис говорит ему, и даже с такого расстояния Фил ясно слышит его смех, видит ямочки на щеках. И он говорит с улыбкой:

— Да, мы друзья.

***

Время идёт, и происходит то, чего не ожидали ни Дэн, ни Фил — они становятся друзьями, очень близкими друзьями. Практически можно сказать, что они стали лучшими друзьями.

Сначала они обменивались сообщениями только для того, чтобы поговорить о свадьбе Фила, периодически звонили друг другу по делу, а иногда Фил заходил в магазин, чтобы посмотреть на витрины с цветами. Но их отношения из деловых переросли в дружеские, и стало казаться, что они знали друг друга всю жизнь. Ни дня не проходило без того, чтобы они не поговорили, и никто этого не ждал, но они не жалуются.

Сложно поверить, что человек, с которым ты познакомился, может стать таким близким за небольшой отрезок времени, и ещё сложнее поверить в то, что ты можешь встретить кого-то и покажется, что вы друг друга всю жизнь знаете, а не пару месяцев, но именно это и случилось с Дэном и Филом.

И чем больше Дэн думает об этом, тем больше он понимает, что он не может точно определить момент, когда он понял, что Фил — его лучший друг, жизнь «до Фила» кажется совсем иной, чем жизнь «после Фила», и оглядываясь на жизнь «до Фила» Дэн понимает, каким неполноценным он себя чувствовал, как будто ему чего-то не хватало, и потом он смотрит на жизнь «после Фила» и чувствует себя... целым. Он чувствует себя завершённым.

Он полагает, что Фил должен быть особенным, раз он так легко вошёл в его жизнь и хорошо в неё влился, в отличие от них с Луиз, между которыми, если уж говорить начистоту, всё не сразу наладилось (не то чтобы он он нашёл Луиз отталкивающей, просто Дэн слишком уж был похож на волка-одиночку, чтобы дружить со многими людьми). Но Фил был другим, они сразу понравились друг другу и казалось, что они знали друг друга всю жизнь. И да, не имело значения то, что они сблизились так быстро, но он решил, что не хочет придавать этому особого значения. он решил, что Фил идеально вписывается в его жизнь, и он надеется, что он тоже идеально вписывается в жизнь Фила.

_Так и есть._

***

В один прекрасный момент Фил начинает приходить в магазин просто так, и этот день не исключение. Обычно, когда он заходит, на лице Дэна появляется широкая улыбка, показывающая ямочки, и его карие глаза сияют, но сегодня он выглядит угрюмым, он хандрит и хмурится.

— Ты чего такой мрачный, приятель? — спрашивает Фил, заходя в магазин.

— Ничего, просто ничего, — вздыхает Дэн, и когда он поднимает голову, то вытаращивает глаза.

— Не знал, что ты носишь очки, — говорит он.

Фил поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться очков в толстой чёрной оправе, словно забыл, что надел их.

— О, — говорит он, — ну да, обычно я их не ношу, но сегодня у меня с глазами не всё в порядке было, вот я и не стал надевать линзы.

— Они к-классные, — запинаясь, говорит Дэн, и это заявление века, потому что Фил в очках выглядит чудовищно привлекательно, и Дэну приходится силой заставить себя перестать пялиться.

— Спасибо, — говорит Фил. — Ну, в общем, как у тебя дела?

Дэн прикусывает губу.

— Ничего особенного, — говорит он, после чего хмуро глядит мимо того места, где стоит Фил.

— Да ладно, я знаю, что-то не так, — настаивает Фил, толкая плечо Дэна своим. — Поговори со мной.

Дэн снова вздыхает.

— Просто… — он делает паузу, словно раздумывая, продолжать или нет. — В общем, у меня сегодня день рождения…

— О, поздравляю! — перебивает его Фил.

Дэн слабо улыбается, но улыбка не достигает его глаз. — Спасибо.

— Почему ты работаешь в свой день рождения? — спрашивает Фил. — Ты должен праздновать!

— Ну, — вздыхает Дэн, — Я собирался пойти… в Брайтоне открылся новый ботанический сад, — наконец объясняет он. — И мы с Луиз взял билеты на одну из выставок, но её дочка заболела, поэтому ей приходится за ней ухаживать. И это… Поверь, я понимаю, и я не из-за этого расстроен, но я очень не хочу ехать один, и теперь у меня есть два билета на событие, на которое я теперь даже не могу пойти — не говоря уже о том, что я очень хотел посетить его.

Фил хмурится.

— О, прости, — говорит он, затем замолкает. — Стой, а что такое ботанический сад?

— Это сад, в котором выставлены цветы и растения, — объясняет Дэн. — Там есть оранжереи, ты можешь пойти на экскурсию, и у них так много растений — есть экзотические, есть выведенные специалистами и, — Дэн останавливается, — это просто куча всякой фигни, интересной только ботаникам, — говорит он. — И хреново, что я не могу туда попасть.

На минуту Фил лишается дара речи. Очевидно, что это то, куда Дэн очень хочет пойти, чёрт, это кажется тем, о чём он мечтает — провести вечер в окружении растений. Потому что да, технически говоря, он проводит каждый день среди растений, но это работа (и неважно, сколько удовольствия она приносит, работа — это работа), а иметь возможность оказаться среди растений и не беспокоиться о том, чтобы продавать их, поливать или ухаживать за ними, наверное, кажется тем типом дня, который Дэну понравился бы. Не говоря уже о том, что он так много работает каждый день — он заслуживает выходной. И, в конце концов, это его день рождения.

Чем больше Фил думает об этом, тем больше он уверен в своих словах, когда говорит Дэну:

— Я могу поехать с тобой.

Дэн так резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него, что Фил думает, что он себе шею свернёт.

— Стой… что? Ты серьёзно?

Фил улыбается.

— Зачем ещё нужны друзья? — спрашивает он.

Дэн широко распахивает глаза, но его улыбка ещё шире, и он бросается вперёд, чтобы обнять Фила. Тот немного застывает, когда Дэн обхватывает его руками за пояс и крепко сжимает, и Фил чувствует это каждым дюймом своего тела, словно внутри него взрываются фейерверки. И в это же мгновение всё заканчивается, но Фил продолжает чувствовать, как Дэн обнимает его.

Он прочищает горло.

— Мы же не слишком опаздываем? — спрашивает он. — Мы можем успеть.

— Если… если выйдем сейчас, то да, успеем. — Дэн заикается, явно пытаясь осмыслить всё это. — Но… ты уверен, что хочешь туда пойти? Тебе скорее всего будет там очень скучно и…

— Дэн, я с радостью поеду вместе с тобой, — перебивает его Фил, и не просто ради того, чтобы приободрить его, но потому, что так и есть. Дэн так много для него сделал, и теперь он хочет тоже что-нибудь сделать в ответ. Но гораздо больше он просто очень хочет увидеть Дэна, светящегося от радости в ботаническом саду; он знает, как счастлив будет Дэн, оказавшись там, и всё, чего хочет Фил — это сделать Дэна таким же счастливым, каким тот делает его самого.

Дэн притягивает его для ещё одного объятия, и на этот раз Фил действительно реагирует на него, он оборачивает руки вокруг Дэна, чуть привстав для этого на цыпочки, потому что Дэн выше его на полтора дюйма, и кладёт подбородок Дэну на плечо, крепко обнимая его.

— Спасибо, спасибо тебе огромное! — тараторит Дэн и разрывает объятия для того, чтобы сказать девушке за прилавком, что он уходит на остаток дня, а Фил просто стоит рядом, всё ещё ощущая тепло Дэна на себе, пытаясь осмыслить то, какие же волшебные объятия Дэна и почему они оставляют после себя такие ощущения.

Они торопятся на железнодорожную станцию, едва успевают на поезд до Брайтона и садятся рядом друг с другом, так сильно прижимаясь ногами, что Фил чувствует пачку жвачки в кармане у Дэна. Он глядит на Дэна, пока тот говорит, и сначала пытается убедить себя в том, что это из-за того, что Дэн сидит у окна, а ему хочется увидеть вид — но кого он обманывает? Дэн словно цветок, начинающий распускаться; Филу сложно принять то, что он _настоящий_ со своими румяными щеками, шоколадно-карими глазами и такой улыбкой, о которых люди слагают песни. Но дело не только в его внешности, а ещё в мелочах, например, как он сидит, положив руки на колени и скрестив ноги в районе лодыжек, или как он кусает кончик большого пальца, когда глубоко погружается в размышления, а потом пытается обыграть это, как будто он грыз ногти, чтобы никто не подумал, что он сосал палец. Дэн словно произведение искусства, и Фил просто не может отвести от него взгляд.

Дэн восторженно болтает о ботанических садах, и он сначала рисует на бумаге, а потом оживлённо жестикулирует, пока рассказывает Филу всё, что они могут ожидать этим вечером. И говоря по правде, по мнению Фила это не самое интересное место, и это не то, как он представлял себе свой день, но улыбка на лице Дэна и то, как он благодарит его буквально каждый раз, когда выдаётся случай, восполняют всё это с лихвой.

Когда они приезжают, всё не так, как представлял себе Фил — но опять же, он даже не знал, чего ожидать, ведь он раньше никогда не был в ботаническом саду. Хотя он ожидал увидеть много зелени — и именно это он и получил. Везде, куда бы он ни посмотрел, были растения, цветы, трава и прочие садовые штуки, но там так много места, и всё такое красивое, и Фил не может отрицать, что он немного проникся восторгом.

Как и Дэн. Фил поглядывает на него и видит, как его глаза широко открыты от восхищения, и он похож на маленького ребёнка, который проснулся утром Рождества и увидел гору подарков, и улыбка на его лице такая широкая, Фил ещё никогда раньше не видел его настолько счастливым.

— Итак, — говорит Фил, и Дэн смотрит на него. — С чего начнём?

— Обещаю, что мы не задержимся, — успокаивает Фила Дэн. — Я не хочу заставлять тебя торчать здесь…

— Дэн, — Фил перебивает его коротким смешком. — Поверь мне, я рад быть здесь. Теперь, — он улыбается ему, — с чего мы начнём?

***

Даже несмотря на то, что Дэн сказал, что они не задержатся надолго, в конце концов они проводят в саду несколько часов, а Фил ни капли не против. Ему нравится в ботаническом саду больше, чем он думал, несмотря на то, что он ничего не знает о цветах — или латыни, потому что по неизвестной ему причине многие цветы имеют латинские названия. Впрочем, Дэн это знает, и Фил этому не удивлён, и он без проблем помогает Филу произносить названия, а затем выдаёт пару известных ему фактов. Они не нашли ни одного цветка, о котором Дэн не мог бы рассказать, и Фил обнаруживает, что ему не надоедает слушать, как разглагольствует Дэн. В нормальной ситуации он бы нашёл что-то подобное скучным, но когда говорит Дэн, он не может утомиться.

Но больше всего ему нравится видеть, как светится лицо Дэна, на что бы тот ни посмотрел, как он болтает без умолку и рассказывает Филу факты о цветах и растениях, как он почти дрожит от восторга. Фил никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-либо был настолько счастлив, и одно лишь это дарит ему радость, и не только потому, что он был главной причиной этого счастья, но потому что счастье хорошо смотрится на Дэне и боже, он просто хочет схватить его и поцеловать.

Фил едва не застывает на месте, когда эта мысль приходит ему на ум. Откуда, чёрт побери, она вообще пришла?

Филу никогда не хотелось целовать кого-то кроме Люси, но вот он думает о том, чтобы поцеловать Дэна, и это так неправильно, потому что Фил помолвлен и ему не стоит думать о том, чтобы поцеловать кого-то кроме своей невесты.

А Дэн — его лучший друг, не стоит хотеть целовать своих друзей, есть же границы, и некоторые из них нельзя переходить, и Филу кажется, что хоть он и не сделал ничего физически, он стоит на самом краю этих границ.

И Дэн — парень, и конечно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы целовать парней, но Фил никогда раньше не был в подобной ситуации, и он раньше никогда не хотел поцеловать парня, _на самом деле_ поцеловать парня (не считая Мэтта Беллами, но он не в счёт, потому что он — дар божий, и кто бы вообще не хотел поцеловать его?), и, чёрт побери, он немного съезжает с катушек. Он не знает, что это значит — он на самом деле подсознательно желает поцеловать Дэна? Он подсознательно хочет _быть_ с Дэном?

Фил солгал бы самому себе, если бы только в последние несколько недель он не думал о Дэне чаще обычного, думал о его улыбке и ямочках на щеках — господи боже, Фил никогда ещё не видел никого с такими глубокими ямочками, как у Дэна, в них можно розы выращивать. Он думает о тёплых карих глазах Дэна, этот оттенок коричневого похож на сердцевину подсолнуха. Он думает о его смехе, и о том, как он постоянно поправляет волосы, и как он теребит руки, когда волнуется. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это ничего не значит, но эти мысли не прекращались и чёрт побери, это что-то значит — Фил солгал бы, если бы попытался убедить себя в том, что это ничего не значило.

Но дело в том, что это не может ничего значить. Он помолвлен и влюблён в свою невесту, ему нельзя хотеть поцеловать кого-то ещё, ему нельзя хотеть быть с кем-то ещё. А Дэн — его лучший друг, он разрушит их дружбу, если Дэн когда-либо об этом узнает. Ему просто нужно принять эти чувства и закупорить их, после чего выкинуть подальше в океан и позволить приливу унести их и сделать так, чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось иметь с ними дела.

***

Несмотря на то, что технически их сегодняшняя поездка была подарком Фила на день рождения Дэну, он всё равно чувствует себя немного фиговым другом за то, что не приготовил для него нормального подарка, и он чувствует себя ещё хуже из-за того, что, для начала, не знал, что сегодня был его день рождения. Поэтому весь день он напрягал мозг, чтобы придумать для Дэна подарок, но всё было бесполезно, и уже когда он собирался сдаться, он заметил небольшой магазинчик сувениров неподалёку от того места, где они стояли. Это дешёвая идея — в буквальном смысле — но хуже не будет, если посмотреть. Он говорит Дэну, что ему нужно отойти в уборную, и направляется к магазинчику, скрестив пальцы в надежде, что он сможет найти что-нибудь, что станет не самым худшим и дерьмовым подарком.

Он заходит внутрь, улыбнувшись продавцу, и начинает осматриваться. Не имея определённой цели, он, наверное, похож на потерявшегося щенка, но он ждёт, что что-то выскочит прямо на него, что-то, что будет буквально кричать _«Дэн»._

Там не слишком большой ассортимент, в основном футболки и плакаты, несколько открыток тут и там, и обширный выбор брелков. На минуту он останавливается около них, крутит стеллаж и роется в бесконечных цветочных подвесках и цепочках. После недолгих поисков он уже готов сдаться и уйти, как вдруг его взгляд привлекает брелок с красной розой. Кажется, что он выделяется среди остальных, он такой яркий и блестящий, и больше таких брелков нет. Он немного напоминает Дэна, Фил никогда не встречал такого человека, как Дэн, и как цветущая роза, Дэн такой же сногсшибательный.

Фил берёт брелок с полки, чтобы разглядеть его поближе. Он сделан довольно реалистично и действительно похож на розу, в отличие от других брелков — плоских и мультяшных. сама роза висит на короткой серебристой цепочке, а рядом с ней — зелёный лист.

Она идеальна.

Он платит за брелок и кладёт его в карман, чтобы Дэн ничего не заподозрил, после чего он выходит из магазина с широкой улыбкой на лице. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Дэну это очень понравится.

***

Они продолжают свою прогулку, и Дэн рассказывает Филу известные ему факты о цветах и растениях, которые они встречают в саду, и хотя Фил не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём тот говорит, он с неподдельной искренностью слушает и обнаруживает, что ему действительно нравится, что Дэн рассказывает ему всё, что сам знает. Ему нравится то, как страстно Дэн относится к цветам, каким оживлённым он становится, когда говорит. И Фил понимает, не первый раз за день, что он уделяет больше внимания Дэну, чем цветам.

Часы проходят один за другим, и Дэн и Фил обнаруживают, что они случайно провели целый день в ботаническом саду. Солнце зашло за горизонт, а из динамиков раздаётся объявление о том, что сад закроется через десять минут, и Дэн смеётся.

— Прости, я не собирался занимать тебя на весь день, — говорит он Филу.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — отвечает тот и слегка сжимает его плечо. — Я прекрасно провёл день вместе с тобой.

Дэн улыбается ему, и Фил хочет сказать больше, но в его кармане вибрирует телефон, и он внезапно вспоминает, что уже несколько часов не звонил и не писал Люси.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит он Дэну и отходит в сторону, чтобы вытащить телефон и позвонить Люси.

— Привет! — говорит Люси, подняв трубку. — Ты уже едешь домой? Я собиралась ужинать.

Фил прикусывает губу.

— Да, кстати об этом, вообще-то… — начинает он. — Я… Кое-что случилось на Би-Би-Си, — выпаливает он прежде, чем может остановиться, и он сам не знает, почему лжёт, потому что это просто Дэн, и Люси знает, что они с Дэном друзья, так зачем он раздувает проблему из того простого факта, что они провели вечер вместе? Зачем он лжёт? — И мне придётся ещё немного задержаться.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Люси, и Фил медленно выдыхает, но не чувствует никакого облегчения. — Просто дай мне знать, когда будешь ехать домой.

— Хорошо, я тебе сообщу, — говорит Фил и сбрасывает звонок до того, как сморозит ещё какую-нибудь ложь, и не говорит Люси, что любит её, и это оставляет тянущее чувство у него в животе.

Он не знает, что происходит; то он был счастливым обручённым мужчиной без каких-либо сомнений и беспокойств или каких-либо преград для свадьбы, а теперь появился Дэн, и Фил не знает, что делать, или что думать, или что чувствовать, и господи боже, он растерян. Он любит Люси, он собирается жениться на Люси, он был вместе с Люси вот уже много лет, и они собирались быть вместе ещё много лет в будущем — но когда он рядом с Дэном, то ощущает себя так, как во времена первого знакомства с Люси — легкомысленным, с ветром в голове, и он не может перестать улыбаться, и ему кажется, что он прописался на седьмом небе. И если этого мало для того, чтобы считаться проблемой, он начал осознавать, что больше не чувствует этого рядом с Люси.

— Эй ты, — Фил слышит голос Дэна и затыкает свой внутренний голос, потому что не хочет испортить остаток вечера своими излишними мыслями. — Сад скоро закрывается, но я подумал, что могу по крайней мере сводить тебя поужинать? — спрашивает Дэн, почти нерешительно, но он улыбается, и в животе Фила летают бабочки. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы загладить вину за вероятно очень отстойный вечер.

Фил смеётся.

— Ну, во-первых, это не был отстойный вечер — мне было очень весело, особенно из-за того, что я был вместе со своим лучшим другом. — Дэн опускает взгляд, но Фил видит, что на его лице расцветает улыбка, а щёки заливает краска, и господи боже, он выглядит таким милым — нет, стоп, когда Дэн не выглядит мило? — Эм, — Фил выскальзывает из своих размышлений. Ему нужно остановиться. — В-во вторых, я бы хотел с тобой поужинать.

Дэн глядит на Фила из-под чёлки, и тот едва сдерживает желание смахнуть волосы с его глаз.

— Хорошо, — говорит он тихо и робко. И они вдвоём идут в местный ресторанчик, где садятся за столик и шутливо пинают друг друга за столом, пока едят, и Дэн такой милый, а Фил просто не может перестать улыбаться.

Похоже, что эта волна накрыла его с головой, и все эти чувства к Дэну снова утаскивают его на дно.

***

— Сегодняшний день был просто невероятным! — говорит Дэн, пока они с Филом идут по лондонским улицам, освещённым городской иллюминацией и фарами проезжающих мимо машин. Их руки легко касаются друг друга, потому что они идут слишком близко, но никто из них этого не замечает. — Я никогда ещё не проводил время так хорошо, я даже не могу в полной мере отблагодарить тебя, Фил.

Тот усмехается.

— Не думай об этом, ты так много сделал для меня в последние несколько месяцев, — говорит он. — И кроме того, — они подходят к остановке, расположенной рядом с квартирой Дэна, и их взгляды пересекаются, — так весело мне ещё никогда не было.

Дэн ничего не говорит, ничего и не нужно говорить, он просто улыбается Филу, а тот улыбается в ответ, но вдруг нарушает молчание.

— О, и пока я не забыл. — Он опускает руку в карман, вытаскивает оттуда брелок, касается пальцами металлической цепи и болтает ею перед лицом Дэна. — С днём рождения!

У Дэна отпадает челюсть.

— Когда… где… что? — заикаясь, спрашивает он.

Фил смеётся и нервно теребит очки свободной рукой.

— Я хотел купить тебе подарок на день рождения, — говорит он.

— Ты… ты сегодня съездил со мной, это и был подарок для меня, — отвечает Дэн, он кажется сбитым с толку тем фактом, что Фил купил ему подарок, и это прекрасно.

— Я хотел подарить тебе настоящий подарок, — говорит Фил. — Это мелочь, но я увидел его сегодня и сразу же подумал о тебе. — Он протягивает брелок Дэну, и тот осторожно касается его пальцами.

На минуту Дэн теряет дар речи, и он даже не может выдавить слов благодарности, потому что, если честно, ему кажется, что он может расплакаться, и он даже не знает, почему. За прошедшие двадцать три года он получил много подарков на дни рождения, но по какой-то причине этот маленький брелок уже стал для него особенным. Возможно, из-за того, что розы — его любимые цветы, а Фил не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия до того, как купил брелок, или возможно, из-за того, что человек, подаривший его, сам является для него особенным.

— Спасибо, — наконец говорит он. — Он очень красивый, мне нравится.

Фил улыбается ещё шире.

— Я рад, — отвечает он.

Дэн немедленно вешает свой новый брелок на связку, где висят его ключи от дома и работы, теперь он болтается между ключами, красная роза ярко блестит на фоне тускло-серебристого металла. И снова Фил думает о Дэне, потому что в мире, полном сорняков, Дэн похож на яркую красную розу, которая гордо тянется ввысь.

— Итак, — Фил прочищает горло, снова привлекая внимание Дэна, — кажется, наш совместный вечер подошёл к концу.

— Знаешь, — робко улыбается тот Филу, — если бы это было свиданием, сейчас был бы тот самый момент, когда я пригласил бы тебя к себе.

Фил усмехается, и прежде, чем он осознаёт свои слова, говорит:

— Жаль, что это не свидание. — Как только слова срываются с губ, его глаза широко распахиваются от удивления, и на лице появляется выражение «это я только что сказал?». Рот Дэна открыт, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что, и он просто стоит, красный и утративший дар речи. — Гм, — Фил прочищает горло, пытаясь развеять тишину, и нервно теребит очки. — Я… я хорошо провёл этот день.

— Правда? — на губах Дэна появляется едва заметная робкая улыбка, и он потирает загривок. — То, что ты пошёл со мной сегодня, очень много для меня значит.

Фил пожимает плечами.

— В этом нет ничего особенного…

— Ещё как есть, — осторожно перебивает его Дэн. — Сегодня у меня был один из лучших дней рождения за долгое время, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышна лишь искренность, и после короткой паузы он добавляет: — Спасибо.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Фил и ничего не может с собой поделать: он разводит руки в стороны, приглашая Дэна в ещё одно объятие, и тот благосклонно принимает его предложение. Его руки обхватывают Фила, и он обнимает его достаточно долго, чтобы Фил понял, что их объятие как-то слишком затянулось. А Дэн чуть отстраняется — ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Фила, — и в его глазах такое странное выражение, а потом он переводит взгляд с глаз Фила на его губы и тянется вперёд совсем чуть-чуть, и сердце Фила готово остановиться, потому что срань господня, неужели Дэн собирается его поцеловать?

Но Дэн останавливается, словно понимает, что именно собрался сделать, и, глядя огромными глазами, делает пару шагов назад. И, что самое безумное, Фил обнаруживает, что он не хотел бы, чтобы Дэн это делал.

— Эм, с-спасибо ещё раз! — выпаливает Дэн, явно смущённый и весь на нервах. Он прощается, после чего разворачивается и бегом скрывается внутри дома, даже не дождавшись, пока Фил скажет «пока» в ответ — а он и не говорит, потому что его мысли заняты размышлениями о поцелуе с Дэном, и до самой ночи, даже после того, как он лёг в постель рядом со своей невестой, это всё, о чём он может думать.

***

Сказать, что Фил сбит с толку — это дохрена огромное преуменьшение.

Он начинает думать, что теперь у него, возможно, действительно чувства к Дэну — чувства, которых у него определённо не должно быть, потому что он обручён и скоро женится. И это неправильно на столь многих уровнях, и это вроде как измена, хотя он ничем таким с Дэном не занимался — по крайней мере, физически. Он всё ещё _думает_ о Дэне так, как обручённый мужчина думать не должен; единственный человек, о котором он должен думать — это его невеста, а не почти двухметровый лохматый двадцатитрёхлетний парень с землёй под ногтями и окружающим его стойким цветочным ароматом.

Но ещё более запутанным и сложным был тот факт, что Дэн — парень. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы парням нравились другие парни, но Фил раньше никогда не испытывал романтических чувств к представителю своего пола. Конечно, есть несколько парней, которых он находит эстетически привлекательными, но он никогда не заходил так далеко, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то из них. А потом появляется Дэн, и теперь Фил чувствует себя так, как чувствовал себя при первой встрече с Люси — полный живот бабочек, неспособность сосредоточиться, не сходящая с лица улыбка. Он может отрицать это сколько угодно, но он по-настоящему втрескался в Дэна, и это в конце концов сведёт его с ума, потому что Дэн красивый, идеальный, умный, милый, и он парень.

И что же это значит для него? Он гей? Он бисексуал, как Дэн? Или у него какая-то странная сексуальная ориентация, из-за которой он предпочитает исключительно брюнетов с тёплыми карими глазами и ямочками на щеках? Фил не понимает, и чем больше он об этом думает и пытается найти хоть какой-то смысл, тем больше путается в себе, так что он решает, что есть только один способ найти ответы на внутренние вопросы.

Он собирается посмотреть порнушку.

В этом есть смысл — если его привлекают мужчины, то ему понравится гейское порно, верно? Гетеросексуальное порно он и раньше смотрел, в основном когда был вечно озабоченным подростком и ему нужно было вздрочнуть. И даже несмотря на то, что гетеро-порно может быть реально странным, если оно хорошо сделано, то может его завести. Так что он предположил, что гей-порно произведёт на него такой же эффект, особенно если его действительно привлекают мужчины.

Он открывает новое окно в режиме инкогнито, потому что ему определённо не нужно, чтобы это осталось в истории поиска, а затем лихорадочно выключает звук ноутбука (в процессе он понимает, что наверное ему стоит взять наушники, но он наконец набрался смелости сделать это и не хочет всю её растерять), так как он очень давно не был на порносайте и не уверен, чего ожидать. Крохотная иконка окна инкогнито глядит на него через полные осуждения очки, отчего Филу кажется, что он — подросток, который впервые смотрит порнушку, и у него не получается избавиться от ощущения, что он делает что-то плохое — то, что будучи подростком он практически не делал, но теперь ему приходится, потому что он обручён и собирается отправиться в путешествие по стране яиц и членов, ведь ему кажется, что у него есть чувства к лучшему другу.

Он напоминает себе, что это всего лишь исследование, что это не должно что-то значить. Он словно учёный, проверяющий гипотезу. Не стоит странно чувствовать себя из-за этого, нет ничего странного в научных исследованиях.

Он барабанит пальцами по краю ноутбука, пытаясь вспомнить название порносайта, на который можно зайти — он немного растерян, потому что тысячу лет не смотрел порно. Наконец он решает пойти по классике — икс-туб — и быстро вбивает его в строку поиска, пока не передумал. Первое, что он видит — это надпись _«18+ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ВЗРОСЛЫХ»_ , а затем _«Кто вы…?»_ и _«Кто вам нравится…?»_. Сделав глубокий вдох, он надеется, что напряжение в его груди растает, и выбирает _«я мужчина»_ и _«мне нравятся мужчины»_ , после чего, закусив губу, кликает на зелёную кнопку с надписью _«Покажи мне»_.

Почти сразу же Фил оказывается потрясён видом пенисов и задниц, а когда он мотает ниже, то видит мужчин, сосущих члены, и его корёжит в кровати от смятения. Он нервно поднимает свободную руку и кусает ногти, даже не зная, с чего начать.

Он снова делает вдох и решает просто выбрать категорию и начать оттуда. Он перебирает в уме варианты, так и не зная, какое видео открывать первым, но ему кажется, что он знает, чего стоит избегать: он определённо не собирается смотреть хентай или БДСМ, а ещё он думает пока что отказаться от фистинга. После нескольких неудачных попыток, включая пятизвёздочное видео про парня, кончающего на сырные крекеры, а также открытие, что такое меховые костюмы, он наконец останавливается на видео с мастурбацией и решает начать с них.

Он выбирает видео с довольно привлекательным парнем и нервно прикусывает губу, когда видео загружается и начинает проигрываться. После того, как Фил несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как этот парень ласкает свой член и яйца, он понимает, что не уверен, заводит ли его это, поэтому решает рискнуть и не только включает громкость на ноутбуке, но и переводит видео в полноэкранный режим. Звуки, которые издаёт парень на видео, как он вдыхает и резко выдыхает, лаская себя, наполняют воздух, разносятся по комнате Фила и кажутся громче, чем они есть на самом деле. Парень то и дело стонет на выдохе, и Фил сам вздыхает, понимая, что он не может отвести взгляд от монитора. Как только движения руки парня ускоряются, мысли Фила переносятся к Дэну, и он представляет себе его, распластавшегося перед ним в чём мать родила и ласкающего себя только ради Фила. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, что эти тихие стоны с придыханием издаёт Дэн, что его глаза закрыты, а голова запрокинута, пока он касается себя и чуть прикусывает губу, выгибаясь навстречу собственной руке.

— Фил, я дома!

Глаза Фила распахиваются в шоке и ужасе. Он смотрит на часы — Люси пришла пораньше. Его сердце едва не останавливается, и если бы он не вспотел раньше, он бы точно обильно вспотел сейчас. Дрожащими пальцами он нажимает клавишу Escape, одновременно пытаясь отключить звук и закрыть окно — и конечно, ноутбук зависает, пока он пытается всё это сделать, кадр с двумя мужиками, совершающими половой акт, занимает весь экран, потому что он просто обязан был открыть чёртово видео на весь экран. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, он нажимает кнопку выключения и удерживает её, пока экран не чернеет ровнёхонько в тот момент, когда Люси заходит в их спальню.

— Привет. — Люси улыбается, проходя в комнату, ставит сумки на пол и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Фила в щёку. — Чем занимался весь день?

Фил нервно облизывает губы и пожимает плечами.

— Ничем, — простодушно отвечает он.

***

После происшествия с порно, о котором Фил изо всех сил старается забыть, он обнаруживает, что проблема едва ли решена. Если уж на то пошло, он думает, что теперь в его списке, который, кажется, всё растёт, проявилось ещё больше проблем.

Если он и вынес какой-то урок из просмотра видео, то теперь он уверен, что он как минимум бисексуал — или, скорее, Дэн-сексуал, раз уж всё кончилось тем, что во время просмотре он думал о Дэне, — но помимо этого он уверен, что чувствует что-то к Дэну, и он просто… не может. Не может у него быть никаких чувств к Дэну, если они не строго платонические: он помолвлен и скоро женится — он планирует свадьбу, ради всего святого. И у него есть невеста, которая любит его сильнее, чем ей следовало бы, а Филу паршиво из-за того, что в последнее время он всё чаще сомневается в их отношениях. Ко всему прочему, из-за того, что он не знает, как справляться с этими чувствами, теперь между ним и Дэном воцарится неловкость, и это нечестно по отношению к Дэну, ведь Фил неизбежно испортит всё, что между ними есть, разобьёт хрупкое стекло их дружбы.

Фила это бесит, и возможно, он и самого себя немного бесит. Он ужасный человек. Почему всё это произошло? Почему ему понравился Дэн? Почему это случилось сейчас? Почему они с Дэном не могли повстречаться на несколько лет раньше?

Его сердце едва не останавливается, когда он об этом думает. Он поверить не может, что всё ещё ловит себя на мыслях о Дэне, даже при том, что знает: ему нельзя хотеть кого-то кроме Люси. Если это не доказательство того, в какой он жопе и в какой жопе вся эта ситуация, то он вообще не знает, что это.

Нужно что-то с этим сделать, ведь если не делать ничего, то это, ясное дело, ничего не решит, поэтому он снова собирается сделать единственное, что может: избегать Дэна всеми возможными способами. Он знает, что это немного драматичный подход, и знает, что при этом скорее всего ранит чувства Дэна — но он должен это сделать. Если он окажется рядом с Дэном, это только раззадорит чувства, и ему захочется пойти навстречу своим порывам, но ему просто нельзя это делать. Нужно как-то подавить эти чувства, а если уменьшение количества встреч с Дэном этому поможет, то так тому и быть.

Так проходят несколько недель, он больше не заходит в магазин Дэна, не отвечает на его смс. Когда Люси предлагает с тем встретиться, чтобы обсудить свадьбу, врёт, что попросил Дэна отложить встречу. Он чувствует себя распоследним мудаком, к тому же он даже не уверен, что это на самом деле помогает ему справляться со своей влюблённостью. Так что фактически он мудак без причины — просто фантастика.

Однажды утром телефон Фила вибрирует, и когда он смотрит на экран, то видит, что звонит Дэн (ещё он видит, что сменил имя контакта с просто «Дэн» на «Дэн» с эмоджи мальчика с коричневыми волосами и эмоджи-букетом, и он может даже не помнить, когда это сделал, но знает, что если в дело пошли эмоджи, то он увяз слишком глубоко). На секунду он сомневается, отвечать ли на звонок, затем ненавидит себя только за то, что просто подумал об этом. Это его проблема, не Дэна, и, к слову, Дэн всё ещё его друг, так что не стоит его отвергать.

Он отвечает.

— Алло?

— Фил? Привет, это Дэн. — Голос Дэна звучит застенчиво, и Фил буквально видит, как тот кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки и нервно переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Привет, Дэн. — Фил понимает, что он впервые за много дней, а может даже недель произнёс вслух его имя, и когда он это делает, имя Дэна звучит по-родному.

— Давно не говорили, правда? — спрашивает Дэн, стараясь говорить естественно, несмотря на то, что между ним и Филом всё довольно неловко, несмотря на то, что Фил совершенно точно избегал его. — Как ты?

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Фил. — В основном занят на работе. И, знаешь… свадьбой. Но в основном работой. — Он делает паузу. — Прости, мы в последнее время немного отдалились. Я просто был…

— Занят, ага, я понял, — говорит Дэн. — Да, я всё понимаю, не волнуйся. Я просто… — он запинается и замолкает.

— Ты что? — спрашивает Фил, потому что ему невыносимо не знать, о чём думает Дэн.

Тот вздыхает.

— Я скучаю по тебе, вот и всё.

Филу кажется, что ему вонзили нож в сердце, вот только сделал он это собственноручно, и некого винить, кроме самого себя. В последнее время он был Дэну ужасным другом, и теперь поверить не может, что действительно считал, что игнорирование решит все проблемы. Какими бы ни были его чувства к Дэну, не стоило позволять им влиять на их дружбу.

— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, — говорит Фил и обещает себе, что исправит свои ошибки. Он собирается взять все эти чувства к Дэну и подавить их насколько это возможно, потому что он не собирается позволять себе еще сильнее разрушить их с Дэном дружбу.

***

Несколько дней спустя Люси уезжает в Манчестер, чтобы навестить семью, и должна вернуться только на следующий день, а значит Фил некоторое время будет дома один. Обычно он не против провести время наедине с собой — это дает ему шанс закончить работу, которую нужно сделать, или посмотреть некоторые любимые сериалы, которые не нравятся Люси. Но сегодня ему нечем заняться, и к полудню ему становится так чертовски скучно — честное слово, это преступление — так скучать. И вместо того, чтобы часами бесцельно шататься по дому, он решает ненадолго прогуляться.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Фил оказывается около цветочного магазина Дэна. Его раздражает то, что он пытался убедить самого себя не ходить туда сегодня, потому что Дэн — его лучший друг, и неважно, чувствует ли он что-то к нему или нет, ему не стоит из-за этого ставить под удар их дружбу. К тому же, насколько известно Филу, его маленькая влюблённость в Дэна может быть временной — возможно, из-за того, что его окружало так много цветов, это вскружило ему голову, и он заставил себя поверить в то, что он что-то чувствовал к Дэну.

Но как только он ступает за порог магазина и смотрит на Дэна, его сбивает с ног ураган эмоций, и он верит, что, возможно, он лжёт самому себе. Возможно, у него действительно есть чувства к Дэну.

Он качает головой, говорит себе сосредоточиться и прекратить быть таким идиотом, прямо сейчас, до того, как он подойдёт к прилавку, за которым с неимоверно скучающим видом стоят Дэн и Луиз. Он их не винит — магазин пуст, и Фил полагает, что скорее всего у них сегодня было не так уж и много покупателей.

— Привет, ребята! — говорит он, привлекая их внимание.

Дэн почти сразу же поднимает голову и широко улыбается.

— Здорово, четырёхглазый, — в шутку отвечает он.

Фил касается своих очков и посмеивается.

— Нехорошо смеяться над слабовидящими, — произносит он. Дэн смеётся, улыбка на его лице широкая и яркая, как и всегда, и Фил отказывается верить в то, что именно из-за этой улыбки в его животе поселились бабочки. — Чем вы здесь заняты? — спрашивает он.

— О, ну, знаешь, — говорит Луиз, не отрываясь от каталога растений, который она тщательно разглядывает. — Обычный дневной аврал. Полный хаос.

Фил смеётся. Сарказм — это, наверное, его любимая черта у Луиз. Он поворачивается к Дэну, и в первую очередь замечает проблеск красного на его чёрных джинсах, а при более близком рассмотрении видит, что из его кармана торчит брелок-роза, который он подарил ему на день рождения. Фил сглатывает очередной вихрь бабочек, разлетающихся внизу живота, и спрашивает:

— Значит, раз уж у вас вроде как свободный день, может, ты хочешь ненадолго со мной сбежать?

Щёки Дэна сразу же наливаются румянцем.

— Я… я не знаю, — он заикается, и Фил почти что ненавидит его за то, что он всегда такой очаровательный.

— Ой, да иди, — настаивает Луиз и оглядывает пустой магазин для большего драматического эффекта. — Я более чем уверена, что смогу удержать оборону нашей крепости.

Всё решено, и без дальнейших споров Дэн вешает свою униформу. Они с Филом выходят из магазина и некоторое время идут вместе, пытаясь прийти к соглашению, как лучше провести время.

— Сегодня ты выбираешь, — бормочет Дэн, — а то в прошлый раз, когда мы гуляли вместе, я сам решал, куда нам пойти.

— Перво-наперво, пойдём поедим, я умираю с голоду, — говорит Фил.

— Обед — это всегда хорошая идея, — соглашается Дэн.

— Мы можем поесть на улице, — предлагает Фил. — Знаешь, раз погода такая хорошая, мы можем пойти в парк!

Дэн на секунду останавливается.

— Вроде… пикника?

Фил прикусывает губу.

— Т-то есть, — запинается он, — если ты думаешь, что это глупо или типа того, уверен, мы могли бы найти какую-нибудь скамейку или…

— Пикник — это здорово, Фил, — перебивает его Дэн, ободряюще улыбаясь, и они решают провести день именно так. Они быстро забегают к Филу за пледом и корзинкой для пикника, после чего обходят магазины, чтобы купить сэндвичи и прочие закуски, а затем отправляются в парк, где располагаются в укромном местечке под огромным деревом.

— Ой, смотри! — Дэн указывает на небольшой островок одуванчиков, растущих рядом с их пледом. Он садится скрестив ноги и начинает их срывать.

— Загадай желание!

Фил тоже садится на плед и спрашивает:

— Одуванчики действительно помогают исполнять желания? То есть, это и есть их значение?

Дэн посмеивается.

— Технически, нет, — говорит он. — Одуванчики связаны с умом, а жёлтые одуванчики — ну, знаешь, которые больше на цветы похожи — символизируют радость. Но белые, вот эти, — он указывает на одуванчик в своей руке, — символизируют новое начало, и наверное из-за этого на них загадывают желания.

— Логично, — кивает Фил, а затем закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и дует на свой одуванчик. Все семена разлетаются в разные стороны, несколько парашютиков летят Дэну в лицо, он смеётся и чуть отклоняется назад, широко улыбаясь.

— Итак, — начинает он. — Что ты загадал?

— Ну, я не могу тебе этого сказать, — говорит Фил. — Если скажу, то не сбудется.

— Справедливо, — соглашается Дэн с застенчивой улыбкой, после чего дует на свой одуванчик, и парашютики взлетают в воздух так же, как и у Фила.

— И что же _ты_ загадал? — спрашивает тот Дэна.

 _«Тебя»_ , думает Дэн, но держит эту мысль при себе, и вместо этого только усмехается.

— Хочешь узнать? — спрашивает он. Фил улыбается ему, и Дэн настолько заворожен его глазами, улыбкой и всем его существом, что просто говорит первое, что приходит ему на ум: — Ты знал, что в стакане нарезанных одуванчиков содержится двадцать пять калорий?

К счастью, Фил не считает, что это было глупо, и он смеётся — не над ним, а искренне, и от этого в животе у Дэна всё переворачивается.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что мы взяли с собой нормальную еду, — говорит он и открывает корзинку для пикника.

***

Остаток обеда они проводят, сидя друг напротив друга и болтая во время еды. И даже доев, они всё равно продолжают сидеть вместе и разговаривать обо всём и ни о чём. Они перескакивают с темы на тему, сами не понимая, как их кидает из одной крайности в другую, но ни один из них не задает лишних вопросов, они просто поддерживают разговор. В один момент они начинают обсуждать татуировки и то, что Фил хотел бы сделать тату, связанную с «Баффи — истребительницей вампиров», потому что он любит Баффи, и может, ещё что-то связанное с космосом, потому что он любит космос.

— Может быть, однажды я даже набью на своём теле имена своих детей. Наверное, на груди, ну, знаешь, над сердцем, — признаётся он Дэну. — Это тупо, знаю.

— Нет, это мило, — улыбается Дэн в ответ, и он краснеет при мысли о Филе с татуировками.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Фил. — Какие татуировки ты бы набил себе?

— Ну… — Дэн закусывает губу. — У меня вроде как уже есть…

Фил вытаращивает глаза.

— У тебя есть татуировка? — восторженно спрашивает он, перебив его ещё до того, как он успел закончить фразу.

— Вообще-то татуировки, — признаётся Дэн. — Есть парочка, все в одном месте.

— Это очень круто! — улыбается Фил. — Можно посмотреть?

Дэн колеблется. Говоря по правде, его тату — отнюдь не воплощение мужественности, и раньше его называли не самыми хорошими словами, когда он их демонстрировал..

— Ты скорее всего будешь смеяться, если я покажу тебе, — наконец говорит он.

— Ни за что, — настаивает Фил и замолкает. — Стой, они у тебя на заднице или типа того?

Дэн смеётся.

— Господи, нет! Просто… ты, наверное, будешь надо мной смеяться, когда их увидишь.

— Дэн, если ты не хочешь показывать, то не обязан, — заверяет его Фил. — Но я обещаю, что не буду смеяться над тобой, хорошо?

Дэн прикусывает губу, всё ещё колеблясь.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит он, хватается за нижний край футболки и задирает его, показывая множество акварельных роз, вытатуированных на рёбрах.

— Ого, — выдыхает Фил, и Дэн готовится к насмешкам, но Фил только говорит: — Они… прекрасны. Ого.

Дэн широко открывает глаза. Ещё никогда на его тату не реагировали подобным образом, не считая Луиз, которая считает их обворожительными. Но большинство людей только спрашивают, почему он решил набить на своём теле розы, почему он выбрал такую девчачью татуировку, зачем он выбросил деньги на ветер, а некоторые открытым текстом говорили, что он идиот. Но он смотрит на Фила, и видит, как тот глядит на его татуировки во все глаза, на его лице написан абсолютный восторг, и это делает его счастливым. Он должен был подумать получше прежде, чем считать, что Фил будет судить его за татуировки, или назовет их дурацкими, или посмеётся над ним. Фил не такой. Фил хороший и добрый, он заботливый, умный и… он просто идеален.

Честно говоря, неудивительно, что он так сильно нравится Дэну.

— Они такие красивые! — выпаливает Фил, не отрывая взгляда от татуировок Дэна, перебарывая желание протянуть руку и коснуться лепестков роз, а затем он поднимает глаза на Дэна. — Расскажешь о них? То есть, почему именно розы и что они означают?

— Н-ну… — Дэн заикается, он немного нервничает, но лишь из-за того, что его никогда не расспрашивали о татуировках в таких подробностях. — Розы — мои любимые цветы, — начинает он, после чего улыбается. — Теперь ты знаешь, почему мне так понравился тот брелок.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Фил. — Я понятия не имел!

Дэн посмеивается.

— Это была лучшая из случайных догадок, — говорит он, а затем опускает взгляд на тату. — В общем, вот эту, — он указывает на красную розу на самом верху, — я сделал, когда поступил в универ, потому что я изучал ботанику и решил, что это подходит. Потом, когда я выпустился, я добавил ещё несколько красных роз, просто так. — Он показывает на оранжевую розу. — Эту я сделал в день открытия магазина — буквально в первый же день после закрытия пошёл и набил, потому что я был очень горд и счастлив. И ещё, этого почти не видно, но на стебле этой розы дата открытия магазина.

Далее он указывает на жёлтые розы.

— А эти — жёлтые, потому что жёлтые розы символизируют дружбу, я добавил их, когда мы с Луиз сблизились и она практически стала моей лучшей подругой. А ведь у меня не было лучшего друга первые восемнадцать лет моей жизни, вот я и подумал, что было бы здорово сделать что-то в её честь, потому что она для меня очень важна.

— Это очень мило, — улыбается Фил. — Они все очень красивые, мне нравится, что у всех них есть смысл. — Он приглядывается к татуировкам Дэна и спрашивает: — А что насчёт розовых роз? Они кажутся новыми по сравнению с остальными.

— Вообще-то я набил их совсем недавно, — признаётся Дэн. — Видишь ли, розовые розы символизируют счастье, и я решил, что они подходят, потому что я нахожусь в той точке своей жизни, когда я по-настоящему счастлив. Конечно, то и дело бывают неудачи, но в общем и целом я доволен собой, магазином и жизнью.

— Ничего себе, — выдыхает Фил, он не мог даже представить себе, что в татуировки Дэна вложено так много смысла. Глядя на них, ему кажется, что он смотрит на часть истинной сущности Дэна, смотрит в его душу. — Я считаю, у тебя очень крутые тату, — говорит он. — Особенно новые. Я рад тому, что ты счастлив.

Дэн робко улыбается, опускает футболку и смотрит на свои колени.

— Вообще-то, — начинает он, — я стал намного счастливее с тех пор, как повстречал тебя.

Фил вытаращивает глаза.

— Правда?

Дэн кивает.

— Да, ты… — на мгновение он запинается, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Как он мог сказать человеку, что ещё до того, как он стал частью его жизни, ему казалось, что ему чего-то не хватало, а теперь, когда он обрёл этого человека — за неимением лучшего термина — он чувствовал себя целым? Как он мог сказать человеку, что даже несмотря на то, что он в него влюблён; несмотря на то, что ему хреново из-за того, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе, что его ничего из этого не волнует, потому что из-за того, что этот человек присутствует в его жизни, даже в качестве друга, он чувствует себя потрясающе, ведь он такой классный человек, который освещает его тьму?

— Ты делаешь меня очень счастливым, — наконец говорит он, и эти слова даже близко не описывает то, что Фил заставляет его чувствовать, но на данный момент этого хватит.

Фил немного краснеет и говорит Дэну:

— Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым.

Потому что это правда. От присутствия Дэна в его жизни ему кажется, что его существование стало легче, что он проживает самую лучшую версию своей жизни, какая только может быть. Дэн заставляет чувствовать его так, словно каждое утро он просыпается в сказке, а Дэн — принц, который будет спасать его от дракона каждый раз без исключения, или словно это фильм, где Дэн — его любовный интерес, который для него слишком хорош и заслуживает лучшего, но в конце концов он остаётся с ним. С Дэном Филу кажется, что он проживает одно клише за другим, но теперь у клише есть смысл.

Дэн улыбается Филу, и всё, о чём может думать мужчина, это: _«мне пиздец»_.

***

После еды они идут на прогулку, потому что никто из них не готов к тому, чтобы их совместный вечер подошёл к концу. Они идут по парку вместе, их руки то и дело касаются друг друга, и Дэну кажется, что его облили бензином, а Фил поджигает его каждым своим прикосновением, но он не против, потому что ради Фила можно сгореть.

— В общем, — Фил вырывает его из раздумий, — я кое-что понял.

— И это что-то…? — интересуется Дэн.

— Ну, ты практически мой лучший друг, — говорит Фил, и Дэн соглашается. — Но я на самом деле не так уж и много знаю о тебе.

— Ты знаешь обо мне очень много, — настаивает Дэн. — Мы разговариваем почти каждый день.

— Ну это да, — соглашается Фил. — Но я не знаю многого о твоей жизни, если так будет точнее. Я знаю, какой у тебя любимый музыкальный альбом и любимая серия книг, но я не знаю, чем ты любишь заниматься помимо цветов.

Дэн посмеивается.

— Цветы — это вроде как и есть моя жизнь, так что я почти всегда занимаюсь ими, — говорит он и засовывает руки в карманы — Фил восхищается тем, что в джинсах Дэна умещается что-то помимо его ног, ведь они такие узкие.

— Ты близок со своей семьёй? — интересуется он. — Или у тебя есть ещё друзья, о которых я не знаю?

Дэн выдыхает через нос.

— Моя семья всё ещё не понимает, почему я — цитирую — потратил все свои сбережения на кучу цветов. — Фил хмурится, когда слышит это, и Дэн спешит добавить: — Не волнуйся, они всё больше и больше меня поддерживают. А что касается близких друзей, не считая Луиз, моя лучшая подруга — это моя трёхлетняя крестница. О да, есть ещё Крис, но это всё. — Он снова смеётся и качает головой. — Разве я не круче всех?

— Да, ты крут, — говорит Фил, и его голос настолько искренний, что Дэну почти что хочется плакать, потому что Фил по какой-то неведомой причине на самом деле хорошо думает о Дэне, и он не может даже представить, как кто-то настолько удивительный как Фил может беспокоиться о ком-то вроде него самого, потому что Дэн — цветок, но Фил — это целый сад. Но по какой-то причине, тоже неведомой, Дэну просто повезло вырасти в саду Фила.

— Если кто-то и крутой, так это ты, мистер диджей на Би-Би-Си, — говорит Дэн после того, как понимает, что слишком долго молчал после слов Фила. — Так какие же плюшки прилагаются к этой работе?

— Много поездок, — говорит Фил. — Я могу проходить за сцену на некоторых музыкальных фестивалях и церемониях награждений, и это всегда неловко, потому что я тот самый надоедливый парень, который тычет камерой и микрофоном в лицо Питу Вентцу.

Дэн улыбается.

— Я бы потерял сознание, если бы встретил Пита Вентца. Знаешь, я ведь плакал под их музыку.

Фил смеётся и говорит:

— Я упомяну об этом в следующем интервью.

— Не надо! — смеётся Дэн, широко открыв глаза.

— Думаю, я мог бы, — говорит Фил, и Дэн шутливо пихает его, но тот быстро реагирует и пихает Дэна в ответ, и они как маленькие дети, хотя им обоим и за двадцать, но и тому, и другому на это плевать. Дэн со смехом опять пихает Фила, но тот успевает схватить его за руки, и в итоге они начинают бороться и громко смеяться (а Дэн немного жульничает, потому что использует каждую возможность, чтобы пощекотать Фила). В общем, так как и у Дэна, и у Фила координация вообще отсутствует, они падают, Дэн приземляется на Фила и лежит на нём.

Очки Фила слетают с его лица, они оба смеются и с минуту лежат, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Потом они смотрят друг на друга, и Дэн вроде как понимает, что он лежит прямо на Филе, его щёки заливаются румянцем, он слезает с него, поднимается на ноги и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Фила.

— О, гм, — он тянется за очками Фила и отдаёт их ему, — вот.

— Спасибо, — говорит Фил, надевает очки и тоже встаёт. Его глаза опущены, и Дэн не видит, что он покраснел. Фил отряхивает рубашку, словно она грязная, но это не так, ему просто нужно занять руки, потому что ситуация такая чудовищно неловкая — она не должна быть такой, но так и есть, и никто не знает, что сказать.

Наконец они решают просто пойти дальше, но они по-прежнему ничего не говорят, а эта тишина ужасна, и Фил больше не может её терпеть.

— Можно сказать тебе кое-что? — наконец выпаливает он, нарушая молчание.

— Валяй, — говорит Дэн, и по голосу заметно, что он нервничает из-за того, что собирается сказать Фил.

Фил медлит, вдруг обдумывая всё заново и сомневаясь в том, что ему вообще стоило открывать рот, но наконец он говорит:

— Я просто… очень рад, что мы познакомились.

Сначала Дэн ничего не отвечает, но он подталкивает Фила, и когда тот наконец смотрит на него, он улыбается и говорит:

— Я тоже очень рад нашему знакомству.

***

Совместный день Дэна и Фила медленно подходит к концу. Солнце заходит за горизонт, а высоко в небе появляется луна, когда они подходят к финальному пункту назначения этого вечера: цветочному магазину.

Дэн выуживает ключи из кармана, и Фил глаз отвести не может от брелка с розой. Его всё ещё завораживает тот факт, что Дэн каждый день носит его с собой. Дэн отпирает входную дверь и впускает их внутрь, он видит, что магазин уже закрыт на ночь и включает свет, когда они с Филом заходят.

— Знаешь, мне очень нравится твой магазин, — говорит Фил Дэну, который закрывает за ними дверь. — Здесь так тепло и гостеприимно, да и пахнет просто потрясающе.

Дэн с гордостью улыбается.

— Это мой дом вдали от дома, — произносит он. — Но спасибо тебе, я горжусь этим местом.

— Правильно делаешь, — говорит ему Фил, а сам подходит к секции с розами. Он берёт красную розу и нюхает, после чего поворачивается к Дэну и протягивает ему цветок. — Значит, я могу считать себя экстрасенсом, раз угадал, что красные розы — твои любимые цветы? — спрашивает он.

Дэн посмеивается и берёт розу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как забилось его сердце от такого жеста.

— Я очень люблю красные розы, — бормочет он. - Но на самом деле мои любимые — белые.

— Почему же? — интересуется Фил.

— Ну, — Дэн опускает взгляд на цветок в своих руках. — Розы в целом символизируют любовь, и я более чем уверен, что после того, как я рассказал тебе о своих татуировках, ты знаешь, что каждая роза означает разный тип любви. И можешь считать меня чересчур сентиментальным, но я один из тех людей, которые любят… любить. — Он пожимает плечами. — Это глупо, знаю.

— Это не глупо, это мило, — возражает Фил и прикусывает язык, чтобы не назвать самого Дэна милым.

Дэн улыбается.

— Белые розы, кстати, означают конкретно верность, веру, покорность и невинность, и ещё они связаны с чистотой. Чистая любовь — это настоящая любовь, если спросишь меня, никакой лжи или тайн, только два человека в отношениях, без чуждых или необязательных элементов. Знаешь, это та любовь, о которой все пишут, та любовь, которая может помочь преодолеть любые преграды, та любовь, за которую ты будешь бороться. И это лучший вид любви.

Фил в буквальном смысле чувствует, как у него перехватило дыхание, он и представить себе не может, насколько поэтично и красиво то, что Дэн только что выдал и он бы соврал, сказав, что его сейчас не влечёт к этому парню.

— И кроме того, — продолжает Дэн, возвращая розу Филу. Тот принимает её и кладёт на место, к остальным цветам. — Розы — мои цветы по цветочному гороскопу, так что наверное им суждено было стать моими фаворитами.

— Цветочный гороскоп? — переспрашивает Фил.

— Да, ну, знаешь, что у каждого месяца есть свой камень? — спрашивает Дэн, и когда Фил кивает, продолжает: — И свой цветок тоже есть.

— О, правда? Можешь сказать, какой у меня? Я родился в январе, — говорит Фил.

На минуту Дэн замолкает и задумывается, прикусив губу.

— Гвоздики, скорее всего, — говорит он. — Мне кажется, что твои цветы — гвоздики. Это хорошо, они полны символизма. — Он жестом манит Фила за собой и идёт к углу магазина, где растут гвоздики. — Смотри, белые гвоздики означают чистую любовь и удачу, светло-красные символизируют обожание, а тёмно-красные — сильную любовь.

— Ого, — выдыхает Фил. — Это невероятно.

Дэн отводит взгляд от цветов и смотрит на Фила, он немного сбит с толку его словами.

— Ты и правда так думаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Да, это всё так интересно, у каждого цветка есть своё значение, — говорит Фил. Дэну кажется, что его сердце может в любую секунду остановиться, он ещё никогда не встречал человека, который так думал, не говоря уже о таком человеке, который считал бы глубокий символизм гвоздик чем-то невероятным. Даже Луиз, которая годами слушала его болтовню о разных фактах про цветы, никогда не реагировала так, когда Дэн рассказал ей о её зодиакальном цветке и что он означает. Фил же или слишком много времени провёл рядом с ним, или он искренне любит цветы, может, не так сильно, как Дэн, но в том же смысле, что и он, и только от этого у Дэна перехватывает дыхание..

— А что ещё более интересно — так это то, что ты всё это знаешь, — продолжает Фил. — В смысле, я знаю, что часто тебе это говорю, но я на самом деле считаю, что это потрясающе.

Лицо Дэна заливается краской.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, отведя взгляд от Фила, потому что он не может смотреть ему в глаза, когда тот говорит ему такие приятные вещи. — Итак, — Дэн разворачивается на каблуках и начинает ходить туда-сюда. — Какой твой любимый цветок? — спрашивает он Фила, бродя по магазину. — Подсолнухи, маргаритки, пионы…

— Лилии, — отзывается Фил, и Дэн сразу же напрягается. — Можешь сказать мне, что означает лилия?

— Ну, — Дэн мнётся. — Я… я не уверен… — бормочет он. Фил молча поднимает брови, явно не ведясь на это, и Дэн вздыхает. — Ты не хочешь знать, что означает лилия, — в конце концов говорит он.

— Ну же, Дэн! Скажи мне! — ноет Фил и надувает губы, и Дэн стонет про себя, потому что Фил такой милый, но есть границы, некоторые из которых лучше не пересекать, а Дэн стоит на самом краю и вот-вот упадёт. — Что же означает лилия?

Дэн делает вдох.

— Лилия означает… — он выдыхает, снова замирает и затем наконец глядит Филу прямо в глаза и тихим голосом говорит: — Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься.

За словами Дэна следует тишина, и Фил просто смотрит на него. Его рот слегка приоткрыт, потому что он хочет сказать что-то, что угодно, в ответ, но слова «влюбись в меня, если осмелишься» эхом отдаются в его голове, поглощая всё остальное, что он мог бы сказать. Из всех цветов в этом чёртовом мире его любимец должен был означать именно это, и Фил никогда не разбирался в символизме или поисках скрытых смыслов в повседневных вещах, но это он просто не может проигнорировать.

«Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься». По его рукам бегут мурашки — в буквальном смысле выступает гусиная кожа, и всё из-за того, что Дэн сказал ему, и Фил хочет думать, что это из-за того, что в магазине прохладно, но это была бы ложь. Фил вообще много лжёт в последнее время — Люси, Дэну, но больше всего самому себе. И его так это достало, и хоть раз он хочет прекратить врать и сказать правду.

Ему нравится Дэн. Ему очень сильно нравится Дэн, и он нравится ему определённо больше, чем должен. И он знает, что так быть не должно, но это происходит, и прямо сейчас ему плевать, что неправильно, а что правильно, что он должен чувствовать, а что не должен. Прямо сейчас всё, что его волнует — это Дэн и эти пять слов, которые всё ещё отдаются эхом в закоулках его разума.

И если Дэн бросает ему вызов влюбиться в себя, то этот вызов принят.

Он делает шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние межде ними, обхватывает ладонями лицо Дэна и притягивает его для поцелуя. В тот момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, Фил клянётся, что время замедлилось и земля перестала вращаться, и всё это ощущается так, словно каждое романтически-комедийное клише воплотилось в жизни.

Сначала Дэн напряжён, не способен понять, что всё это происходит на самом деле, он думает, что спит и в любой момент проснётся. Но это не сон, и Фил действительно целует его, и боже, это всё, о чём он мечтал последние несколько месяцев. Он кладёт руки на бёдра Фила, притягивая его невероятно близко, и даже несмотря на то, что они уже стоят вплотную, Дэн хочет, чтобы он был ещё ближе. Всё, о чём Дэн может думать — это я люблю тебя люблю тебя люблю тебя, и что-то говорит ему, что Фил думает о том же самом.

И затем до него доходит — Дэн любит Фила, и Фил целует его, но Фил обручён, и он изменяет своей невесте, и о боже, этого не может быть.

Но вот оно, это происходит. Это реальная жизнь, и Дэн с Филом целуются, и Дэн любит Фила наверное больше, чем свой магазин и все цветы, которые он когда-либо выращивал. И может быть — только может быть — Фил тоже любит его.

Это реальная жизнь, и даже несмотря на то, что Фил может любить его, он всё ещё обручён не с ним.

Кажется, Фил осознаёт это в тот же самый момент, что и Дэн, потому что как только поцелуй свершился, он останавливается, и Фил отстраняется от Дэна с выражением ужаса на лице.

— О боже, — шепчет он, потому что он противен самому себе, все границы и барьеры были полностью уничтожены, и всё это по его вине.

— Фил, мне… мне так жаль, — говорит Дэн, но Фил не может поверить, что это он сейчас извиняется, хотя именно Фил позволил своим чувствам взять верх над разумом. Это он сделал самую большую ошибку, и не только изменил Люси, но и втянул в это Дэна, и он сделает больно обоим самым важным в его жизни людям, и всё потому, что он грёбаный идиот.

Он больше не может здесь оставаться, он больше не доверяет себе, находясь рядом с Дэном, поэтому он резко открывает дверь магазина, не обращая внимание на то, что она ударяется о внешнюю стену, и как громко звенит колокольчик, он резко выбегает наружу, как можно быстрее пробежав мимо Дэна.

— Фил, постой, — окликает его Дэн, тоже выбегая из магазина.

Он так много раз представлял себе первый поцелуй с Филом, но ни одна из его фантазий не заканчивалась вот так — чтобы мужчина, которого он любит, сбежал от него, а у него самого сердце вырвали из груди и растоптали.

— Прошу, не уходи… Прости меня! — кричит он ему вслед, но Фил не перестаёт бежать, а Дэн просто стоит снаружи магазина и глядит вслед Филу, чья фигурка становится всё меньше и меньше по мере того, как он убегает всё дальше от него, пытаясь понять, как и когда всё пошло не так.

***

Фил едва дышит и совершенно выбился из сил, когда возвращается обратно домой. Он тихо проходит внутрь, надеясь не разбудить Люси, пока идёт по квартире. Для него невыносимо объяснять ей, почему он вернулся домой так поздно — чёрт, да он прямо сейчас не сможет в глаза ей посмотреть. Он чувствует себя виноватым всего лишь находясь с ней в одном здании, а тот факт, что она лежит в их постели и совершенно не подозревает о том, что её жених только что ей изменил, убивает его. Она не заслуживает этого, она не заслуживает его. Он предал её доверие и уничтожил всё, что у них было, и не только поцелуем с Дэном, но и самим тем фактом, что тот ему нравится, что у него есть к нему чувства, что он хочет быть с ним. Поцелуй с Дэном был всего лишь вишенкой на торте.

Этой ночью он сбегает на диван, будучи не в состоянии спать в одной постели с Люси после того, что он сделал. Он ложится, закрывает глаза и пытается утихомирить свой мозг, чтобы заснуть и, если повезёт, забыть обо всём на несколько часов, но всё тщетно. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит только Дэна и может думать только о поцелуе с ним, он не может поверить, что даже после того, как он разрушил свой брак ещё до его начала, он продолжает думать о Дэне.

Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. День, проведённый вместе с Дэном, был потрясающим, как и каждый день, проведённый с ним. Он счастлив находиться рядом с Дэном, от этого ему кажется, что он может сделать что угодно, всё на свете. И он знает, что ему стоит сосредоточиться на своём чувстве вины и на том, как он преподнесёт всё Люси, но он не может перестать думать о Дэне, о поцелуях с Дэном, об объятиях с Дэном, о том, чтобы быть с Дэном — все его мысли крутятся вокруг Дэна, и он начинает понимать, в какой глубокой заднице он оказался из-за того, что любит Дэна и хочет быть с ним. Но он обручён, и он только причинит боль Люси, а сегодня он, скорее всего, причинил боль Дэну, и он понятия не имеет, как всё это исправить.

***

Фил возвращается в цветочный магазин на следующий день, всё ещё не имея представления, как всё исправить, но он знает, что ему нужно поговорить с Дэном.

Несмотря на то, что в магазине больше посетителей и сотрудников, чем обычно, когда он заходит внутрь, они с Дэном почти сразу же сталкиваются взглядами. Напряжение между ними настолько очевидно, что находиться с ним в одном помещении почти что больно.

— Привет, — наконец говорит он.

— Привет, — отзывается Дэн, и Фил ждёт, пока тот закончит с покупателем. После этого Дэн подходит к нему и спрашивает: — Как ты?

Фил не хочет заводить пустую беседу, только не сейчас.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает он.

Дэн нервно облизывает губы.

— Да, — отвечает он, после чего жестом показывает Филу следовать за ним в его кабинет в дальней части магазина. Он закрывает дверь, чтобы они остались наедине, после чего поворачивается к Филу. На минуту он лишается дара речи, он может думать лишь о том, чтобы поцеловать Фила, чтобы быть с ним, но также и о том, как ему хреново из-за поцелуя с Филом, потому что он знает, что этого не должно было случиться, и боже, он просто хочет знать, о чём думает Фил, потому что он не знает, куда это всё приведёт.

— Как дела?

Фил проводит пальцами по чёлке, зачесав её назад, чтобы открыть лоб, и Дэн понимает, что если бы между ними всё было нормально, он мог бы выдать классическую шутку «ты так сексуален с зачёсанными волосами», но теперь он знает, что это будет неуместно, и это хреново. Потому что было дело, и Дэн с Филом были лучшими друзьями, а теперь… теперь он не знает, кто они друг другу. Всё из-за одного поцелуя, и неважно, как бы сильно ни хотел Дэн того поцелуя, теперь он даже не уверен, стоил ли он того.

— Насчёт вчерашнего, — произносит Фил.

— Фил, мне очень, очень жаль, — сразу же говорит Дэн.

— Тебе не о чем жалеть, это я поцеловал тебя, — возражает ему Фил, и у Дэна всё внутри сжимается от мысли о том, что Фил теперь думает о нём лишь как об ошибке.

— Всё равно, мне не стоило…

— Дэн! — сотрудник магазина выкрикивает его имя, перебивая его. — Здесь посетитель, который хочет видеть тебя лично.

Дэн вздыхает, чертыхается под нос и говорит Филу:

— Сейчас вернусь.

После этого он выходит из кабинета, и когда видит, что перед ним стоит Люси, у него едва не останавливается сердце.

— Привет, Дэн, — улыбается она. Она всегда улыбается, и Дэн понятия не имеет, почему. — Прости, что отвлекаю тебя от работы, но можно тебя на минуточку?

— Д-да, — кивает Дэн.

Люси вздыхает и нервно теребит пальцы.

— Хорошо, я сразу перейду к делу. Фил не говорил ничего о нас двоих в последнее время? — спрашивает она.

— Только хорошее. — Дэн отвечает не спеша, словно для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не сболтнёт что-то не то — например, правду. — Например, как сильно он тебя любит.

Её улыбка поникает, не сильно, но заметно, и Дэн ощущает себя ужасно.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — говорит она. — Мы в последнее время немного отдалились друг от друга, то есть, мы спим в одной кровати, но словно в разных странах. Я просто подумала, может, он говорил тебе что-то, ты же его лучший друг.

— Он ничего мне не говорил, — торопливо выбалтывает Дэн.

— Я в основном думала, вдруг это я что-то сделала, — продолжает она, и её слова словно нож в сердце.

— Люси, ты ничего не сделала, — уверяет её Дэн, и если его не разрывало от чувства вины раньше, то сейчас уж точно.

— Спасибо. — Она снова улыбается, но во взгляде улыбки не видно. — В любом случае, я зашла не для того, чтобы загрузить тебя своими проблемами в отношениях, я хотела купить цветы для Фила и хотела бы, чтобы ты порекомендовал мне что-нибудь.

Дэн вздыхает.

— Я бы выбрал красные розы, - советует он. Ещё он хочет добавить, что ей стоит обернуть их плющом, потому что плющ обозначает верность, но у него не хватает смелости сказать об этом.

— Прекрасно, спасибо.

Она покупает букет роз для Фила, после чего выходит из магазина, а Дэн ещё некоторое время стоит на месте с ощущением, словно он только что получил удар под дых.

Он слышит хлопок двери, оборачивается к своему кабинету и видит, что дверь распахнута настежь, а Фил бежит прочь.

— Фил! — кричит он ему вслед. — Я скоро вернусь! — обращается он к сотрудникам, которые его слышат, и бежит вслед за ним. — Фил! — зовёт Дэн. — Фил, подожди!

— Поверить не могу! — наконец Фил останавливается, и Дэн едва не врезается в него. — Я всё испортил… Я всё разрушил!

— Ты ничего не разрушил, — пытается сказать ему Дэн.

— Я бесчувственный мудак, а Люси винит во всём себя! — выкрикивает Фил.

— Мы можем это исправить, ты можешь это исправить! — настаивает Дэн.

— Как? — недоумевает Фил.

Дэн вздыхает, он не хочет говорить то, что собирается, но знает, что должен. Это единственный выход.

— Скажи, чтобы я ушёл! — выпаливает он, и Фил в недоумении смотрит на него. — Скажи мне, что это то, чего ты хочешь, скажи мне, чтобы я шёл куда подальше, что ты больше не хочешь меня видеть, и я… я уйду прямо сейчас. Я уйду, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает Фил.

Дэн прикусывает губу и замолкает на мгновение. Наконец он выдавливает:

— ...Я хочу тебя.

Фил закрывает глаза и поднимает руки, чтобы закрыть лицо. Он уже много дней боялся, что Дэн скажет эти слова, потому что сейчас всё кажется намного более настоящим, потому что он очень долгое время мог притворяться, что живёт в сказке, мог делать вид, что у него будет счастливый конец с принцем по имени Дэн, но в реальной жизни этого бы не произошло… это не должно было произойти.

— Дэн… — наконец выдыхает он. — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать то, что я абсолютно не могу чувствовать. Прости, но… я не могу. Я… я просто не могу.

— Я знаю. — Голос Дэна чуть надламывается, и Фил не может сопротивляться и притягивает его для последнего объятия. Дэн утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Фила, и тот крепко обнимает его, словно не собирается отпускать, но знает, что должен. — Не забывай меня, — шепчет Дэн.

— Я не запомню ничего другого, — шёпотом отвечает Фил и неохотно разрывает объятие. И прежде, чем он сделает что-то ещё, о чём точно пожалеет, он разворачивается и уходит прочь, оставляя заплаканного Дэна стоять с последствиями всего этого.

***

Дэн не может перестать плакать. Это глупо — столько плакать из-за того, кому он даже не нужен, но чёрт бы его побрал, если его сердце не болит. Знать, что он нравится Филу, но тот не хочет быть с ним, ещё хуже, чем знать, что Фил жалеет, что поцеловал его, хуже, чем влюбиться в помолвленного мужчину. И ему некого винить, кроме самого себя, потому что он такой идиот. Почему ему нужно было влюбиться в Фила, зная, что из этого ничего не выйдет? Почему ему должен был стать так дорог человек, на которого ему должно было быть вообще наплевать?

Он берёт отгул на остаток дня, будучи не в состоянии думать о чём угодно, кроме Фила — и не в состоянии перестать плакать — и спешит домой. Но когда он оказывается там, его встречает ужасающее осознание того, насколько он одинок, и что у него совсем никого нет. И возможно, на короткий промежуток времени у него был Фил, но Фил не хочет быть с ним, он хочет быть с Люси, и Дэн не винит его, но чёрт побери, ему больно, потому что не так уж и плохо, что у него нет Фила в том смысле, которого он желал, но у него даже больше нет лучшего друга.

Его накрывает почти сразу же, как Дэн оказывается внутри. Начинается всё с того, что он достаёт из кармана ключи и видит брелок с красной розой, который подарил ему Фил, и этого хватает, чтобы расплакаться в полную силу. Дрожащими пальцами он снимает брелок со связки ключей и кидает его в стену, и он знает, что через несколько часов, когда он придёт в себя и успокоится, то пожалеет об этом, но прямо сейчас он больше не хочет его видеть — чёрт, он вообще не хочет никогда видеть красные розы.

Зачем Филу нужно было так с ним поступать? Зачем Филу нужно было дарить ему красную розу, из всех брелков, которые он мог подарить ему? Зачем Филу нужно было портить его любимый цветок?

Он даже не добирается до своей спальни или хотя бы до дивана в гостиной, потому что после этого он просто валится на пол и плачет. Он плачет над собой, над всей душевной болью, которую он испытал в последнее время. Он плачет над отношениями Фила и Люси, которые он, несомненно, разрушил. Он плачет над их с Филом отношениями, которых никогда не будет, несмотря на то, что Фил любит его, и он любит Фила, но этому просто не суждено быть.

В разгар своих рыданий он смог достать телефон и набрать номер Луиз, но он говорит невпопад и думает, что немного напугал её, потому что она говорит ему, что сейчас приедет, а затем связь обрывается. Он продолжает сидеть на полу, пока не приходит Луиз, и двигается с места только для того, чтобы впустить её, и как только она видит его, то заключает его в объятия. Дэну хочется, чтобы Луиз была выше него, потому что больше всего ему хочется просто взять и уткнуться лицом в её рубашку и плакать, пока она обнимает его и говорит, что всё будет хорошо.

Ей требуется некоторое время, чтобы успокоить его, они вдвоём стоят, пока сильные рыдания Дэна не превращаются в жалкие всхлипы и шмыганье, а затем Луиз ведёт его к дивану, куда они оба садятся.

— Хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло? — спрашивает она и вытирает рукой его слёзы.

Дэн поднимает руки, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Я всё разрушил, — говорит он, его голос надламывается. В груди снова возникает знакомое напряжение, когда он думает обо всём, что случилось в последнее время. — Моя дружба с Филом, отношения Фила и Люси — совсем всё, Лу. Всё скатилось в дерьмо по моей вине.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке, — говорит она и кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. — Я уверена, что ты ничего не разрушил.

Дэн только качает головой, и Луиз убирает руку.

— Мы с Филом поцеловались, — говорит он и опускает голову, чтобы ему не пришлось видеть выражение шока на её лице от этих слов.

— Вчера вечером, после того, как мы провели вместе день, и я… — на секунду он останавливается, потому что его снова начинают душить слёзы. — Я люблю его, — признаётся он, и ему кажется, что его горло смыкается вокруг этих трёх слов, когда он выдавливает их, и ему на самом деле больно их произносить, потому что это правда. Он любит Фила.

— Господи, Лу, я так сильно люблю его, — говорит он, снова вытирая глаза. — И мне не стоит любить его, потому что с самого начала моя любовь вела к полнейшему хаосу, а теперь всё хуже, чем когда-либо, и всё из-за того, что я люблю его. Поверить не могу, какой же я идиот.

— Ты не идиот, — тотчас же выпаливает Луиз.

— Хотел бы я не любить его, — признаётся он с тяжёлым вздохом. И он не уверен, правда это или нет, но прямо сейчас он бы всё отдал за то, чтобы разлюбить Фила.

Дэн, послушай, — начинает она. — Ты не можешь ничего поделать с тем, чего хочет твоё сердце, верно? Я знаю, что любовь к Филу была не самой лёгкой штукой из тех, с чем тебе приходилось иметь дело в последнее время, и я знаю, что тебе кажется, что всё разваливается на части, но как по мне, тебе не стоит сожалеть о любви к Филу.

— Почему? — интересуется Дэн.

— Он любит тебя? — спрашивает Луиз, и по тону её голоса кажется, что она уже знает, каким будет ответ, но хочет услышать подтверждение.

Дэн фыркает.

— Нет, — сразу говорит он, вытирая глаза, но это не останавливает новую волну слёз, которая устремляется вниз по его щекам, когда он поправляется и продолжает: — Да. — Наконец он просто качает головой: — Я не знаю, это не важно.

Луиз хмурится и убирает волосы с глаз Дэна, а когда он смотрит на неё, произносит:

— Медвежонок, это всё важно.

Дэн ещё сильнее горбится, и Луиз снова крепко его обнимает.

— Почему я недостаточно хорош для него, Луиз? — спрашивает Дэн, и его раздражает то, как отчаянно и жалко сейчас звучит его голос, но он бы солгал, если эта мысль не крутилась в его голове вот уже несколько недель. не то чтобы он хотел увести Фила у Люси, он не хотел сделать ей больно или как-либо навредить их отношениям. Но, как и сказала Луиз, он ничего не может поделать с тем, чего хочет его сердце, а его сердце больше всего на свете хотело Фила. И примерно пять минут Фил тоже его хотел, но теперь не хочет, он принял решение и сделал выбор не в пользу Дэна, и это чертовски больно.

— Не говори так, — осаживает его Луиз. — В тебе нет ничего плохого, ты чудесный. И Фил тоже думает, что ты чудесный, но Медвежонок, он обручён. И я знаю, как сильно тебе хотелось бы, чтобы он был с тобой, но у него есть невеста, и возможно, тебя он тоже любит, но факт остаётся фактом: он обручён, и ему нужно сделать выбор. А если он не выберет тебя, то это не значит, что с тобой что-то не так. — Она разрывает объятия и снова вытирает его слёзы. — Как говорится в старой пословице, если любишь — отпусти, а если этот человек действительно любит тебя, он вернётся.

Дэн не уверен, правда ли это, потому что всё не может быть настолько просто…

***

Когда Фил уходит прочь от Дэна, он понимает, что не чувствует того облегчения, которого он ждал. Он должен быть счастлив, что это произошло, Дэн ушёл из его жизни, и ему больше не надо думать о его чувствах к нему. И теперь они с Люси могут жить долго и счастливо и ни о чём не волноваться.

Но он не счастлив, отнюдь.

Потому что он может лишь отрицать это, и чем сильнее он пытается уйти прочь от мыслей, тем сильнее он осознаёт, что хочет быть с Дэном. Господи, он хочет его. Возможно, он хотел Дэна с самого начала, с самого первого дня, когда увидел его в магазине, покрасневшего, смущённого, болтающего о цветах. Возможно, дело в ямочках, тёмно-карих глазах и нервном смехе, возможно, именно в тот день он начал влюбляться в Дэна. Или, возможно, потребовалось время, возможно, это случилось, пока он узнавал Дэна и сближался с ним. Возможно, дело в том, что он узнал, какой Дэн отзывчивый и добрый, узнал его заботливую и увлечённую натуру, возможно, из-за этого он и влюбился в Дэна.

Возможно, он и сам не знает, как это произошло, но возможно, это и не важно; возможно, на самом деле важно то, что Дэн украл его сердце, а Фил не хочет, чтобы тот отдавал его, его сердце принадлежит Дэну, чтобы тот хранил его вечно, и возможно, он тоже может хранить сердце Дэна. Но как только он подумал об этом, то отогнал эту мысль куда подальше. Он причинил Дэну боль, он бросил Дэна, он вёл себя в последнее время как полный мудак, пока пытался разобраться со своими чувствами и обращался с Дэном как с мячиком, бросая его только для того, чтобы попробовать поймать его чуть позже. А потом наступил этот день, и то, что случилось сегодня, было вишенкой на торте. Он разрушил всё, что между ними было, и ему ещё повезёт, если Дэн сможет простить его после того, как он с ним обошёлся.

По дороге домой ему вроде как хочется плакать, потому что он снова понял, что думает только о Дэне, а ему стоит думать о Люси и о том, как всё ей объяснить. Но вот опять он думает о Дэне и приходит к заключению, что это может значить только одно.

Он любит Дэна. Он чертовски сильно любит Дэна.

***

В конце концов он добирается до дома, и когда заходит внутрь, то видит, что Люси сидит за обеденным столом, на котором стоит букет роз — он знает, что эти розы для него — и в этот момент он осознаёт, что больше так не может. Возможно, он больше не любит Люси, но она по-прежнему дорога ему, и он знает, что она заслуживает кого-то лучше него. Она заслуживает знать правду.

— Привет, Фил, — улыбается Люси.

Она собирается встать и взять цветы, но Фил останавливает её.

— Люси, нам надо поговорить, — произносит он.

Люси медленно садится, и Фил видит, как её охватывает грусть.

— Вот он, да? — спрашивает она. — Тот самый разговор?

Фил нервно облизывает губы.

— Какой… какой разговор?

— Фил… — вздыхает Люси. — Всё кончено, так ведь? Свадьба, мы… Всё кончено.

По венам Фила разливаются угрызения совести, и кажется, будто они физически давят на него. Он идёт к столу и садится напротив Люси.

— Мне так жаль, Люси, — говорит он. — Я… я чувствую себя худшим человеком на свете… я и есть худший человек на свете. И мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно, но… — на секунду он останавливается, тщательно обдумывая то, что он собирается сказать, прежде, чем решает просто сказать это. Люси заслуживает это услышать, она заслуживает правду. — Я не могу жениться на тебе, зная, что не люблю тебя так же, как ты любишь меня.

Люси ничего не отвечает, она лишь качает головой — почти как если бы она именно это и ожидала услышать — и опускает взгляд на стол. Она тяжело вздыхает, закрывает глаза, и Фил видит, как по её щеке стекает одинокая слезинка.

— О нет, пожалуйста, не плачь, — умоляет он.

Люси усмехается.

— Мой жених только что сказал мне, что хочет отменить свадьбу, а мне нельзя плакать? — спрашивает она.

Филу кажется, что его ударили под дых.

— Мне так жаль, Люси, — продолжает он. — Я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

— Просто ты в меня не влюблён, — она заканчивает за него предложение и вытирает глаза.

— Я…

— Это из-за того, что я что-то сделала? — спрашивает она, прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё. — Я что-то сделала не так?

— Нет, совсем ничего, честное слово, — поспешно отвечает он. — Слушай, я знаю, что это звучит как дурацкая отмазка, но дело не в тебе, а во мне. Клянусь, это всё из-за меня, ты не сделала ничего плохого, ты прекрасна и очень дорога мне. Просто я не могу на тебе жениться.

Какое-то время никто из них не говорит ни слова, а затем Люси спрашивает:

— У тебя есть кто-то ещё, так ведь?

Воздух выходит из лёгких Фила, когда он слышит этот вопрос, и он некоторое время не может дышать.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня об этом, — просит он, когда дыхание наконец возвращается к нему. Его голос звучит тихо и едва достигает её ушей — или же он сам его не слышит за стуком собственного сердца.

— Потому что я права, да? — спрашивает она. — Есть кто-то ещё.

Фил выдыхает. Он не может в это поверить, он не может поверить. что всё это происходит на самом деле. Он не знает, как прошёл путь от счастливого обручённого человека, который знал, что хочет быть со своей университетской любовью, до сомневающегося во всём, что он когда-то знал, чувствовал и верил. Он не знает, как из простого друга Дэна превратился в того, кто, скорее всего, в него влюблён. Он не знает, как сначала он был влюблён в одного человека, а теперь — в другого. Он вообще больше ничего теперь не знает. Всё, что он знает — это то, что его отношения с Люси расходятся по швам, и это будет его последней жалкой попыткой всё исправить, или же наконец быть с ней честным и открытым и отдаться на волю судьбы.

— Поверь моим словам, — начинает он медленно, пытаясь понять свой следующий шаг. — Я так сильно пытался… — Он качает головой; он не может рассказать ей о своих чувствах к Дэну. — Мне жаль, — в конце концов говорит он. — Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

Вот. Это сказано, не так уж и ясно или многословно, но он сказал это. Он сказал ей правду. И ему должно казаться, что с плеч упал тяжёлый груз, но ему не становится легче, ничуть.

На некоторое время Люси замолкает.

— Я бы поблагодарила тебя за честность, — наконец произносит она, — но я не чувствую особой благодарности.

— Люси…

— Но несмотря на то, что я сейчас чувствую, — перебивает его Люси, — ты всё ещё дорог мне, Фил. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если он делает тебя счастливым, то будь с ним.

У Фила отпадает челюсть из-за её выбора слов. Он тихо переспрашивает:

-…С ним?

Она качает головой.

— Попрошу без оскорблений, Фил, я же не глупая, — говорит ему Люси. — Я могла бы притвориться, что сделала что-то, и это тебя оттолкнуло, но я знаю, что ты любишь его. Я заметила это, когда ты смотрел на него.

— Как… — Фил снова теряет дар речи. — Как ты узнала?

Люси отвечает не сразу.

— Потому что, — наконец говорит она, — когда-то ты так же смотрел на меня.

Фил до глубины души поражён, и то, что Люси так хорошо всё принимает, даже делает ситуацию хуже. Он в некоторой степени хотел, чтобы она кричала и плакала, бросала в него что под руку попадёт и закатила скандал, но она так спокойна насчёт всего этого, что Фил просто не понимает её.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — шепчет он. — Я так сильно пытался.

— Фил, ты не можешь ничего поделать с тем, кого хочет твоё сердце, — перебивает она.

Фил качает головой.

— Как ты можешь настолько нормально всё воспринимать? — спрашивает он.

— Вовсе не нормально, — говорит она. - И поверь мне, как только я окажусь в одиночестве, то выплачу все глаза над ведёрком мороженого, но… — Люси тянется через стол, берёт Фила за руку и легко сжимает. — Любовь — это неумолимая сила, Фил, — произносит она. — И если ты любишь его… это значит, что я должна уйти с дороги.

Фил слабо улыбается, почти грустной улыбкой, и говорит:

— Прости меня, Люси.

Он встаёт, а вслед за ним встаёт и Люси и подходит к нему. Они обмениваются последними объятиями; Фил смотрит на неё, убирает волосы с лица и шепчет:

— Прощай.

— Прощай, Фил, — выдаёт Люси, и с этими словами они отстраняются друг от друга, Фил разворачивается и выходит из квартиры, не зная, куда идти дальше, но он знает, к кому он идёт: к Дэну.

***

Он хочет пойти к Дэну прямо сейчас, он хочет закатить сцену, признаться ему в любви и сказать, что ему жаль, но потом понимает, что это реальная жизнь, а не романтическая комедия, и если он хочет взять действия в свои руки, то ему нужно сделать то, чего он не делал в последнее время: подумать.

Он снимает на ночь номер в гостинице, потому что между ним и Люси всё кончено, и будет неуместным, если он заночует в их доме, и ещё более неуместным будет найти пристанище на ночь на Би-Би-Си, и он, может, и жалок, но не настолько, чтобы спать в парке на скамейке. Поэтому он отдаёт деньги за дешёвый номер в дешёвом мотеле и не обращает внимания на то, что из одного шкафа фактически вываливается ящик. Он утыкается лицом в подушку, закрывает глаза и надеется сразу же заснуть, потому что, если честно, он измотан.

Впрочем, сразу заснуть ему не удаётся, потому что он не может утихомирить свои мысли на пять минут, чтобы отдохнуть, и как обычно, его голова переполнена мыслями о Дэне. Они мечутся от хороших к плохим; Фил вспоминает времена, когда он видел букет цветов в витрине магазина, сразу же думал о Дэне и отправлял ему фото, после которого следовала серия восторженных сообщений от Дэна, в которых он писал о том, что подсолнухи символизируют долголетие, или рассказывал турецкую легенду о значении красных тюльпанов. Он вспоминает, что даже несмотря на то, что он понятия не имел, о чём говорил Дэн, эти сообщения всегда заставляли его улыбаться. Он вспоминает, как заходил в «Игру бутонов» во время обеденного перерыва на Би-Би-Си, и даже если в магазине было полно покупателей, Дэн всегда улучал минутку, чтобы подойти к Филу, даже если мог только поздороваться. И в такие дни Фил частенько опаздывал на работу, но время, проведённое вместе с Дэном стоило того, чтобы выслушать лекцию от начальника по поводу того, что он вернулся в офис через двадцать минут после начала совещания. Но несмотря на все хорошие воспоминания, которые делили они с Дэном, Фил понимает, что их легко затмевает тот факт, что он не может забыть то выражение лица Дэна, когда они обнимались в последний раз. Не может забыть выражение разбитого сердца, когда он сказал ему: «Я хочу тебя». И что ещё хуже, он не может забыть боль, которую, должно быть, он причинил Дэну, когда сказал, что хочет его, но не остался с ним.

Его телефон лежит рядом с подушкой, и он то и дело поднимает его, готовый написать или позвонить Дэну, потому что он так отчаянно хочет поговорить с ним, но потом передумывает и в конце концов прячет телефон под подушку, потому что иначе он вообще не сможет поспать. Дэн всё равно не собирается писать или звонить ему, и неважно, насколько сильно Фил хочет связаться с ним прямо сейчас, он знает, что не может. Они расстались не на хорошей ноте, и пусть это не было разрывом отношений, потому что они не были вместе, между ними всё кажется порванным.

И что самое главное, он не может перестать думать о том, что Дэн сказал, что хочет его. Эти три слова — «Я хочу тебя» — эхом отдаются в его голове весь день, и несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько часов с их с Дэном разговора, он всё ещё ясно слышит, как он говорит это. А слышать эти слова снова и снова больнее всего, потому что Фил тоже хочет его. Но он бросил его, и возможно, сейчас уже слишком поздно что-то делать. Он причинил Дэну боль, он никогда не хотел этого, и теперь он не уверен, что может что-то сделать, чтобы это исправить.

Но всё же он отчасти думает, что, возможно, ещё не поздно. Потому что он очень долгое время пытался подавить свои чувства, но в конце концов дошёл до того состояния, когда больше не мог их игнорировать, и ему пришлось просто признать это: он любит Дэна. А теперь, когда он наконец может признаться в этом самому себе, возможно, это значит, что ещё есть надежда, что они с Дэном будут вместе. Надежда должна быть.

Фил вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза. Его сердце жаждет один последний раз оказаться в руках Дэна, но когда подобные мысли возникают у него в голове, он думает, что всё кончено — а всё не может быть кончено, ведь ничего толком и не начиналось. И когда он наконец погружается в сон, он может думать лишь о том, что они с Дэном заслуживают второй шанс, и он собирается сделать так, чтобы это произошло.

***

Прежде, чем цветок умирает, он вянет. Его листья или лепестки увядают из-за жары, нехватки воды или болезни, и начинают опадать. Вот так же и Дэн чувствует себя, проснувшись на следующее утро; ему кажется, что он увядает.

Его тело ноет от усталости; он так много времени рыдал из-за Фила, что едва сомкнул глаза прошлой ночью. А проснувшись, он почувствовал, что его почти задушили воспоминания о прошедшем дне, и ему сразу же захотелось снова заплакать. Он скучает по Филу. И это так печально и почти жалко, потому что ему так сильно нужен тот, кому он сам не нужен даже наполовину. Фил любит его, он это знает, но Фил не выбрал его. И его сердце разбивается оттого, что даже несмотря на то, что Фил любит его, Дэн — не его первый выбор.

Наверное, ещё хуже то, что он даже не уверен, что ему следует чувствовать по поводу всего этого помимо грусти, которая беспрерывно наполняет его с момента прощания с Филом. Но иногда он чувствует злость — злость на Фила за то, что он сделал ему больно, злость на самого себя за такую сильную любовь к Филу. А потом он теряется, потому что вообще не уверен, что его злость обоснована; Фил не обязан был выбрать его, а не Люси. Может, Фил и любит его, но Люси — его невеста, ради всего святого — конечно, он бы выбрал её. Так что на самом деле, даже несмотря на то, что его сердце разбито, возможно, ему не стоит злиться на Фила. И чем больше он об этом думает, тем меньше он уверен, что вообще должен злиться на себя. Как говорила ему Луиз, он ничего не может поделать с тем, кого хочет его сердце, и даже притом, что он пытался не любить Фила, он любит его. Почему он должен злиться из-за этого? Почему он должен наказывать себя за любовь к кому-то?

Когда доходит до этого, Дэн просто снова погружается в печаль. Прошёл всего лишь день, но он уже скучает по Филу, и хотя тот пообещал не забывать его, Дэн волнуется, что он продолжит жить своей жизнью — жизнью без Дэна — и в конце концов двинется дальше, Дэн волнуется, что однажды Фил разлюбит его, он волнуется, что Фил нарушит своё обещание и рано или поздно забудет о нём.

В конце концов он встаёт с кровати, потому что чем дольше он лежит под одеялом, тем дольше его поглощают мысли о Филе, а он этого не хочет. Он отказывается проводить весь день в тоске и печали, ему необходимо отвлечься. А что отвлечёт его лучше, чем работа?

Он быстро принимает душ, затем одевается и проводит пару минут за поиском ключей, потому что не помнит, что сделал с ними накануне вечером. Он находит их на кофейном столике и его сердце едва не останавливается, когда он видит, что красная роза снова висит на связке. Он понимает, что это могла сделать Луиз перед своим уходом; он вспоминает ночь после дня, проведённого с Филом в ботаническом саду, как он носился с этой сраной штуковиной словно влюблённая по уши школьница. Он осторожно берёт красную розу и решает совсем снять её со связки — какой смысл держать её при себе, если это просто ещё одно напоминание о Филе? А меньше всего ему сейчас хочется, чтобы что-то напоминало о Филе, верно?

Но он не может заставить себя сделать это, и он не знает, почему, но этот брелок всё ещё является для него особенным. Фил всё ещё является для него особенным.

Он кладёт ключи в карман, не обращая внимания на то, что роза кажется тяжёлой, словно она тянет его вниз, и в рекордно короткое время выходит из квартиры. Он торопится на работу, несмотря на то, что и так вышел слишком рано и придёт в магазин ещё до начала смены, но он больше не хочет тратить время, праздно шатаясь и убиваясь по Филу, и чем больше времени он проведёт с цветами в своём магазине, тем лучше.

— Дэн! — голос Луиз кажется удивлённым, когда она видит, как он заходит в магазин.

— Доброе утро, Лу, — говорит он, пытаясь изобразить по возможности нормальный голос, не такой мрачный, как его самочувствие.

Не думала, что ты сегодня придёшь, — признаётся она, когда Дэн берёт свой передник. — Вообще-то, я надеялась, что тебя сегодня не будет..

— С чего бы это? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Ты не в лучшей форме, Медвежонок, — говорит она. — Кто угодно заметит, если взглянет на тебя. Тебе стоит пойти домой и позаботиться о себе.

— Я забочусь о себе, — настаивает он. — Работа — это то, что мне нужно, я должен отвлечься.

— Знаешь, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы посвятить день душевному здоровью, — напоминает ему Луиз. — Я могу последить здесь за всем, если хочешь провести день с ведёрком мороженого.

Дэн изображает слабую улыбку.

— Я в порядке, Лу, — заверяет он её. — И я не хочу проводить день в рыданиях над тем, кому я не нужен..

Луиз запинается.

— Ты точно ему нужен, и ты это знаешь, — говорит она, и лицо Дэна меркнет, как будто меньше всего на свете ему хотелось слышать это болезненное напоминание. — Прости, но…

— Но он не выбрал меня, — перебивает Дэн. — И если я хочу смириться с этим и двигаться дальше, в том, чтобы прятаться под одеялом, помощи мало.

— Ох, Медвежонок, — Луиз кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Дэн сдаётся, позволяя притянуть себя в объятие. Почти мгновенное, потому что начали заходить посетители, и их больше, чем обычно. Луиз смотрит на Дэна и говорит ему: — Похоже, у тебя сегодня точно не будет времени думать о Филе.

«Хорошо», — думает Дэн и согласно кивает. Это именно то, что он хотел - отвлечение. Он не хочет быть жалким недолюбленным щенком, который ждёт сообщения от Фила; он не собирается убиваться из-за того, что Фил планирует прожить счастливую жизнь с человеком, которого он заслуживает. Он собирается перестать убиваться из-за Фила, и точка.

Вдруг его телефон начинает вибрировать в кармане, и когда он смотрит на дисплей, у него едва не останавливается сердце. Он видит, что ему звонит Фил. Почти мгновенно его палец зависает над телефоном для ответа, но затем он останавливается; меньше всего на свете ему сейчас нужно говорить с Филом. Будет только к лучшему, если он просто медленно дистанцируется от Фила.

Решение принято, он выключает телефон и убирает в карман, после чего подходит к посетителю и с сияющей улыбкой принимается за работу. Все мысли о Филе постепенно переходят на задний план.

***

Первое, что Фил делает после пробуждения — звонит Дэну.

Он решает, что если собирается исправить всё между ними, ему нужно начать сейчас и перестать терять время попусту. Он уже потратил слишком много времени, пытаясь подавить свои чувства и сделать вид, что их не существует, когда он должен был признать их, тогда всего этого можно было бы избежать. Но он не может изменить прошлое, поэтому он собирается изменить будущее. А если он собирается иметь хоть какое-то будущее, он хочет, чтобы в нём был Дэн.

На другом конце линии слышны три гудка, после чего вдруг включается голосовая почта, и Фил тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что Дэн его игнорирует. Или, может, он просто не хочет с ним разговаривать, но он знает, что не может тратить время попусту.

Он одевается так быстро, как только может, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы надеть линзы, и просто надевает очки, после чего пулей выбегает из мотеля. Он садится в первое такси, что ему попадается, и направляется прямиком к Дэну. Он собирается поступить правильно.

***

Такси останавливается возле «Игры бутонов», Фил кидает водителю деньги и выскакивает наружу. На мгновение он останавливается около магазина, заглядывает внутрь и видит, что там многолюдно, и он начинает сомневаться: возможно, ему стоит пойти домой и сделать это в следующий раз. Но затем он замечает Дэна и его сердце чуть не останавливается, когда он видит яркий всполох на его чёрных узких джинсах. Это брелок.

Он всё ещё у Дэна.

И это то подспорье, которое нужно Филу, чтобы ворваться внутрь, толкнув дверь так сильно, что она громко ударяется о стену. Все в магазине, включая Дэна, который обслуживает посетителя, замолкают и поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него, и при нормальных обстоятельствах Фил почувствовал бы себя совершенно униженным, но не сегодня. Сегодня всё, что его волнует — это Дэн.

— Фил, какого чёрта? — восклицает Дэн, вытаращившись на него. Он кажется немного разозлённым, но в основном удивлённым и растерянным. Его щёки густо краснеют, и у Фила в животе всё переворачивается от вида смущённого Дэна, от вида, который он решил лицезреть каждый день своей жизни.

— Прости, — тяжело дыша, произносит Фил. — Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Сейчас, это срочно.

Дэн указывает на толпу людей вокруг него.

— Если ты не заметил, я сейчас немного занят.

— Дэн…

— Нет, Фил, — обрывает его Дэн. — Сейчас не самое подходящее время.

— Но Дэн…

— Фил, ты устраиваешь сцену! — цедит Дэн, с трудом держа себя в руках. Он не может сделать это сейчас, он не может прямо сейчас разбираться с Филом.

— Потому что мне нужно поговорить с тобой! — настаивает Фил.

— Фил…

— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает Фил, и весь магазин снова замолкает — за исключением Луиз, которая выдыхает «Боже мой!», — но Филу плевать на реакцию других людей, он остаётся сосредоточенным на Дэне.

— Ты… — на секунду слова подводят парня, и он просто стоит и глядит на Фила, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот.

Фил кивает.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэн, — повторяет он. — Я знаю, что должен был сказать тебе раньше, но я боялся. Но я больше не боюсь, и я люблю тебя.

Он поворачивается к старушке, стоящей рядом с ним, и спрашивает:

— Можно одолжить это? — и указывает на её букет лилий, а когда она кивает и протягивает ему цветы, Фил подходит к Дэну.

— Прости меня за всё. И может быть, «прости» ничего не исправит, но я надеюсь, что оно поможет, потому что я хочу быть только с тобой. Прости, что мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять это, но теперь я знаю, что не хочу тебя терять. — Он делает вдох и продолжает. — Когда ты впервые рассказал мне о лилиях, ты попросил влюбиться в тебя, если я осмелюсь на это. Теперь настал мой черёд. Я люблю тебя, Дэн, и я прошу тебя полюбить меня.

Он слегка ёжится. Господи, когда его жизнь превратилась в романтическую комедию?

С каждой секундой молчания Дэна, Филу кажется, что его вот-вот вырвет, и его мысли рисуют самые худшие картины, например, как Дэн выгоняет его из магазина, или говорит, что больше не любит его, или…

— Ты любишь меня? — наконец шепчет он.

Фил улыбается.

— Думаю, я всегда любил тебя, — произносит он.

Дэн просто стоит там с глупым видом, с широченной улыбкой на лице, и не двигается с места до тех пор, пока Луиз не кладёт ему руку на спину со словами:

— Это тот самый момент, когда ты целуешь его, — и она мягко подталкивает его вперёд.

Дэн спотыкается, но оказывается прямо там, где надо — в руках Фила. В мгновение ока Фил прижимается к нему губами, и весь магазин заходится аплодисментами по примеру Луиз, все поздравляют их, но Дэн остаётся глух к шуму — его сейчас волнует только Фил.

Пока они целуются, в его голове эхом отдаётся голос Фила, повторяющий «Я люблю тебя», и теперь, когда Дэн наконец услышал слова, которые желал услышать целую вечность, ему кажется, что он может заплакать. Он так счастлив, и даже этого недостаточно, чтобы описать то, как он себя ощущает.

Дэн разрывает поцелуй только для того, чтобы сказать:

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Боже, да, он любит Фила. А когда Фил снова целует его, он знает, что не мог бы и мечтать о лучшем человеке. Но и это ещё не всё,, он наконец знает, каково это — быть по-настоящему любимым. И когда до этого доходит, это всё, что он когда-либо хотел.

***

**Эпилог**  
_4 года и 6 месяцев спустя_

— Дэн, дорогой? — голос Луиз выхватывает Дэна из его мыслей. Он поднимает взгляд от своей брошюры, посвящённой цветам, и видит её, стоящей перед прилавком и широко улыбающейся ему. — Так ты уже определился с цветами для свадьбы?

Губы Дэна складываются в улыбку и он кивает.

— Я решил, что лилии будут в самый раз, — говорит он ей и указывает на фото красивого букета лилий в брошюре, и она видит, что картинка многократно обведена чёрной ручкой (а ещё вокруг неё нарисовано несколько сердечек).

— Превосходный выбор, — соглашается Луиз, после чего пищит и хлопает в ладоши. — О, я так взволнована, обожаю свадьбы! — Она заходит за прилавок, становится рядом с Дэном и спрашивает: — Можно ещё раз взглянуть на кольцо?

Можно подумать, ей нужно было просить. Дэн из кожи вон лез, чтобы все и каждый увидели его помолвочное кольцо. Он вытягивает левую руку перед ней, показывая на среднем пальце серебряный ободок, посередине которого края сходились в форме розы.

— Оно такое красивое, — вздыхает Луиз, берёт руку Дэна и с любовью разглядывает кольцо.

— Оно идеально, — говорит Дэн, не отрывая взгляда от кольца. — Я люблю его почти так же сильно, как и человека, подарившего его мне.

— Боже, вы двое такие милые, что меня сейчас стошнит, — бормочет Луиз и отпускает его руку.

Дэн открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда колокольчик над входной дверью магазина громко звенит. Он поворачивается к двери и его улыбка становится только шире.

— Кстати о человеке, которого я люблю, — говорит он, когда Фил подходит к прилавку и наклоняется над ним, чтобы поцеловать парня в губы.

— Привет, — шепчет Дэн.

— Привет, — улыбается Фил. — Смотрю, ты снова кольцом хвастаешься.

— Ты меня обвиняешь? — спрашивает Дэн. — Оно прекрасно.

— Ты прекрасен, — отвечает Фил и целует его волосы.

— Буэ, — наигранно морщится Луиз, а Дэн и Фил смеются, когда она отходит от них, оставляя наедине.

Дэн касается руки Фила, переплетая их пальцы.

— Итак, — говорит он. — Я решил, что на нашей свадьбе будут лилии.

— Звучит великолепно, — радостно отзывается Фил. — Я бы не хотел ничего другого. — Он тянется и снова целует Дэна, затем резко отстраняется. — Ой! Чуть не забыл! — Он протягивает Дэну вторую руку — и тот понимает, что даже не заметил, что Фил прятал её за спиной — и демонстрирует букет красных и белых роз. — Это тебе, — говорит он.

Дэн теряет дар речи, он берёт розы и поднимает взгляд на Луиз, которая понимающе улыбается ему. Она всегда знала, что однажды Дэн найдет такого человека, который купит ему красные и белые розы.

— Я люблю тебя, — это всё, что он может сказать. Он обходит прилавок, становится рядом с Филом и по-настоящему целует его. Он чувствует себя распустившимся цветком, словно жизнь течёт по его венам и он не может выразить словами то, как он себя чувствует, он чувствует себя таким живым. Фил заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. Из-за Фила ему кажется, что цветы могут расти даже в самых тёмных уголках его сердца — и он полагает, что в некотором смысле так и есть.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит ему Фил, как только они прекращают целоваться, и Дэн никогда не устанет слышать эти слова.


End file.
